Harry Potter and The Aftermath
by Narcissa Durmstrang
Summary: The Second War is over, Death Eaters are still at large, the Ministry is in disarray, and families have been torn apart. Harry and his friends struggle to find their way in the aftermath of it all. Authentic to Epilogue. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**So uh, just a short introduction by me, this story is continuing after the battle, and I'm not sure exactly how long it's going to be but I have a list of all the things I want accomplished in the story (stemming from days of pouring over the Harry Potter Wiki to try and keep it authentic in how JK Rowling stated it would end) it most likely will not make it all the way the epilogue, but perhaps a few years after the battle.  
**

**Also the story is primarily Harry and Ginny but I will also include Ron and Hermione, it will basically be equal time if I can do that but it will also probably go with whichever couple I feel the most at the time. **

**OH! Almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely close to anything in this story, no matter how much I wish I did  
**

**Chapter One**

"I know you're there Potter."

Harry sighed quietly and pulled his cloak off of his head, the rest of it making his body invisible. "How?"

"I'm a cat Potter," Professor McGonagall grunted and bent down to sit next to him against the coffins that were lined against each other. "We have a sixth sense."

He chuckled lightly. "I needed to get away from being there. Why are you out here?"

"Looking for you, Kingsley has been trying to make sense in this chaos and he wanted to speak with you. I thought you might be here."

"Kingsley?"

"He's currently acting as Minister of Magic, I sure hope he stays though."

Harry nodded and looked up at the coffin behind his head. "This is Lupin's."

"I'm aware." She said quietly, It's not the first time I've been here. Remus was a good friend as well as Tonks. I'm quite looking forward to having Teddy here."

Harry looked off to see Hagrid's hut. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back inside." He shook his head slowly, as if to convince himself that he truly wasn't ready.

She sighed. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Kreacher brought me a sandwich last night. And then I slept for about five minutes." He laughed quietly.

"You should eat something Potter." She sighed and smoothed out her robes. "Now get up and help an old woman stand."

Harry stood and helped her stand up.

"And now, you shall accompany me into the Great Hall, and as I believe the expression goes 'face the music.'"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Professor McGonagall, or is it Headmistress now?"

She began moving towards the building. "Potter, I think by now you can call me Minerva."

Harry followed her and she looked forward as they walked into the castle. "Have they repaired the castle?"

"Most of it, the house elves have been working diligently, to make sure that it's finished by tomorrow. We're going to have a ceremony to honour all the dead."

Harry felt a pang as he thought of Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and little Colin Creevy. Lupin's words of a better world didn't help much.

How much better could it be if some of his closet friend's weren't in it?

"You mustn't do this to yourself." Professor McGonagall stopped at the doors of the Great Hall.

"What?"

"Blame yourself, there is only one person to blame and it isn't you, no matter the connection you had to him." She said.

Harry reached up and rubbed the scar. For the first time in years, he had forgotten the scar was even there.

"You know, the Weasley's have been asking for you. They were concerned about your disappearance. I don't think they could handle losing another member of the family."

"You're very good at the guilt thing, have you ever thought about having children?"

She laughed quietly. "Potter, I'm very glad that you…I'm happy you're still…" She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm very glad that you didn't die. I would have been very upset if you had."

Harry nodded and thought back to her scream when she thought he _was_ dead. He never had any idea that she cared so much for him. He wondered if this is what people with grandparents felt like.

"I know your mother would be extremely proud of you."

He sighed.

"As well as your father, though I believe your father would have enjoyed the adventure more than Lily would have."

"Prof—Minerva…what were they…like?" He asked quietly. After almost eighteen years he would never stop asking that question.

"Well, your mother was one of our best students, reminds me of Ms. Granger quite a bit. She was more anxious to exceed others because of her muggle-born status. She was very kind, much like you. Brave as well, but I believe when you describe a Gryffindor the first word to come to mind is brave."

Harry laughed quietly.

"And your father, oh dear, your father was a handful, not unlike the Weasley twins…" She stayed quiet for a moment, and Harry knew it was cause of Fred. "Although with friends like Sirius, what else could be expected? It completely irked your mother of course, being a prefect and all though it never seemed to bother Remus much," She stayed quiet for another moment. "She seemed to tone it down in him though, they could never see how much they truly cared for each other before. Of course being Head Boy and Girl seemed to force them into it. Do you want to know a secret?"

Harry nodded.

"About halfway through their sixth year, it was pretty obvious that your mother was in position for Head Girl and your father came to me and begged for help on becoming Head Boy. I suspect at that point he learned the truth of what he felt for your mother, and knew the only way that she would even consider him was to clean up his act. I believe it was the death of his mother…it made him realize what he truly held close to his heart."

"His mum?"

"Yes, both his parents were quite old most likely around my age now, and she caught Dragon Pox, quite deadly to those of us who are older, while his mother was a wonderful and never felt disappointed in James, I'm assuming he decided he wanted to do her proud as well. Either way he decided to clean up his act and in their last year it was only a matter of weeks before they couldn't stay away from each other."

Harry smiled.

"Alright, enough stalling. Go on now." She said and shoved him slightly.

He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and he was very aware of everyone looking at him. He swallowed and wished he hadn't taken off his cloak.

Before he could think to back out McGonagall came and walked with him to where the Weasleys were sitting and he quietly sat down next to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione turned from Ron and gently grabbed his hand with Ron smiling at him.

"Harry…" He winced at the sadness in Mrs. Weasley's voice and couldn't help but feel responsible. He turned around as Hermione squeezed his hand before letting go.

She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't handle losing another son." She said so quietly he was sure that he was the only one who heard her.

Then before he could stop himself he started crying heavily. He pressed his mouth into her shoulder to cover the sound of his sobs. She rubbed the back of his head and whispered "It's alright." He let out everything that had been weighing him down ever since Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and anyone else who had died at the hands of Voldemort.

After a few minutes his cry subdued and he embarrassingly lifted his head and looked at the food in front of him. From under his hair he looked at Ginny, who had red eyes and was sitting across from him and she smiled at him and he felt less embarrassed.

He couldn't wait to talk to her. He felt as if he hadn't seen her in ages. He had known what he felt for her before but it was only intensified when he remembered how she was the last thing he thought of when he was dying.

It had been clear to him in that moment, that he loved her. He more than loved her. He was _in_ love with her. All he had to do now was tell her but he would have to wait until they were alone.

He looked to see if any of the other Weasley's were around but saw they were not there. He supposed he would talk to them later as well, they needed to know how sorry he felt for Fred even if they would insist that it wasn't his fault.

As he opened his mouth to say something there was a commotion from the other side of the Great Hall.

"NO!"

It was Narcissa Malfoy. "You can't take him!"

He turned around to see Narcissa clutching Draco close to her. Lucius looked around with a scared look.

Harry suddenly realized what was going on, aurors were trying to take Malfoy, almost presumably to Azkaban.

Harry recognized the auror that was pulling Malfoy away from his mum but couldn't remember his name.

"Mum!" He cried and struggled to get free from the aurors.

"No!" She struggled against the auror to let go of him. "You can't take him!" She screeched her voice and they could all see the tears running down her face.

"Mum please!" He cried. He was crying as well.

Harry knew he couldn't let this happen.

"Leave him alone!" Harry was shocked to see Hermione standing up and walking over to the scene.

"Hermione." Ron said in shock and Harry and he followed her.

Ron grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but she pushed him off. "No Ron."

Kingsley had made his way over to them. "What's the problem?"

"They can't take him away." Hermione said.

Ron put his hands on her shoulders. "She hasn't slept or eaten a lot in about six months, she's clearly not in her right mind."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him. "I am perfectly capable of making decisions right now; stop treating me like a child."

_It sure didn't take long for them to start fighting again,_ Harry thought.

"You can't take him away," Hermione said turning back to Kingsley.

"Ms. Granger, he's a convicted Death Eater," Kingsley said. "I'm afraid there is no further discussion about it."

"No! He may not be the best person in the world, because he is _not_ and he may have joined the Death Eaters voluntarily—"

"Are you helping me or giving a testimony, Granger?" Draco said, while he didn't have his usual strength or confidence, but it was still unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

"_But_," She sighed. "He did try to help us, when we were captured by the snatchers he refused to admit it was us. He didn't want them to hurt us."

"Ms. Granger—"

"And," Harry said and looked at Narcissa, who was looking hopeless. "If it weren't Mrs. Malfoy…I would be dead right now and Voldemort would not."

Kingsley sighed, and looked as though he were thinking deeply. "You all," He looked towards the Malfoys and motioned for the aurors to release Draco. "Better kiss the ground that Harry Potter walks on, because he just saved you from life in Azkaban. All of you."

"I'd really rather we'd just all forget about that and live our lives hating each other." Harry mumbled.

Kingsley and his men left leaving the six of them standing there.

"We're even now." Harry mumbled and the trio turned around.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

It was the first and only time that either of them exchanged kind words.

**Alright so that's it for the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. I really wrote this because I read other ones and I felt it was missing a lot of things and started getting some (what I thought were) good ideas. So seriously let me know what you think. :)**

**Also I'm doing my best to write it as in (how to put this) Britain (I'm sorry I don't know how else to explain it) but I am American so there may be a few things that slip through the cracks and if something does please let me know and I shall change it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm pretty much just going to post these as they come out, which at this point seems to be around one a day, but it could take up to two days because the chapters are becoming kind of long so it might take longer. And once school starts up again it'll be like maybe once or twice a week. Depends how heavy my work load becomes then. **

**But off from that, Thanks to Cara, who was my first and only review, So I would like to amend that if at all possible to at least five, they make me write faster…**

**Also to Princess Patterson** **who was the first person to add it to story alert :D **

**Thank you both very, very much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or pretty much anything in this story, or are even closely related to it. **

**Now on with it.**

**Chapter Two**

"Why would you guys do that?" Ron whispered harshly as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Especially after what they did to you Hermione."

Harry could hear the loathing in his voice as he said it.

"Ron," She said and stopped walking to turn to him. "The Malfoy's didn't do that."

"They didn't stop it either." He said angrily.

"Ron, I've made my peace with the Malfoy's," She put her hand on his cheek. "And if it weren't for them, Harry wouldn't be alive."

"Yes alive and very much here." Harry mumbled quietly but turned to go before they could say anything in response.

Hermione laughed awkwardly and removed her hand from Ron's face before starting to turn away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him so they were standing nose to nose.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Hi." He breathed and looked down to wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry that, I yelled at you…over there. Thinking about what happened at the Malfoy's…" He shook his head because he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm right here," She said quietly and put her hand back on his cheek.

He leaned into her hand and she could feel his hands rubbing her sides.

Ron leaned forward, his bottom lip nearly touching hers.

"Ron, Hermione! I—"

Hermione pushed him away and he slammed into a wall. She winced as he hit the wall. "Sorry."

"Mum…" Ron said looking at her quietly.

Hermione turned red and refused to look at her.

"I brought you some clothes to change into, and Kingsley would like to see in the Headmistress' office." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "I believe it would be best if you could change first."

She gave Hermione the clothes who still refused to look at her and walked away.

Hermione handed Ron his clothes and she walked away.

Ron sighed and slammed his head back into the wall.

* * *

Harry threw on the shirt that Mrs. Weasley had given him in the hallway and wasn't pleasantly surprised that it smelled good.

He had forgotten that clothes were supposed to smell good. Not that Hermione hadn't done the best she could to wash them but it wasn't anything like when Mrs. Weasley could do.

He hadn't even bothered to go to the common room to change instead opting to just go for a bathroom. He wasn't really in the mood to go to the common room, plus who knew if he would even be allowed in without the password.

After throwing on his trousers he walked outside and slammed into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled and caught the person around the waist and even before the flash of red hair he knew who it was.

"Ginny." He said and looked at her and she smiled at him.

"You shaved your face." She said quietly.

He nodded and let go of her waist to rub his face. "Figured it was time."

She nodded and then threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He sighed in relief and hugged her back, inhaling her flowery scent. He had had forgotten her smell while he was gone, he had also forgotten how he liked being this close to her.

Suddenly he could hear her crying quietly and felt her tears on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I was so scared when I saw you there on the floor. I thought you were…" She choked back a sob and then hit him on the arm.

"Ow." He said and rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"For making me think you were dead!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't know what I would've done had you really been dead."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds and practically leaped forward to kiss her.

He was afraid that she was going to push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him on.

She pulled back with a smile matching his own. "Sorry." He laughed.

"It's ok." She mumbled and pulled him back for another kiss.

Ginny grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled him back until they were leaning against a wall with his hands on the wall around her.

He pulled away and noticed that they were alone. He growled as he remembered he had to go talk with Kingsley.

"Ginny…" He groaned. "I have to go."

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"No!" He amended quickly. "I don't want to go. I _really_ don't want to go. But I'm supposed to be meeting Kingsley right now."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"But I really want to talk to you…there are some things I need to tell you." He said hoping that she would understand.

She nodded. She looked nervous.

"Don't worry, they're good." He said.

She nodded. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

He pressed his lips to hers chastely, or that's what he had intended, but she put his hand on the back of his head and the kiss was quickly becoming their best only in second to the kiss in her bedroom.

"Ginny…" He moaned but still left his lips partly on hers. "You're really making me not want to go."

"Good." She mumbled quietly.

He wondered if he was supposed to hear that since he barely heard it.

She let go of him and he slowly walked to the gargoyle before he changed his mind. There was still no password to get into the office and he wondered when Professor McGonagall would put in a new password.

Harry was the last one to arrive to the office. Ron and Hermione were sitting on chairs next to each other but neither of them were looking at each other. They were purposely avoiding each other.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled. He sat down next to Ron and Kingsley and Professor McGonagall were sitting as well.

"Harry," Kingsley started. "I believe it would be smart if you were to tell me everything that happened while you were hiding. I wouldn't ask but it seems as if you created quite a few disturbances while you were away and the Goblins are already asking for you to pay for the damages to Gringotts, and other people are beginning to say that some of the damage caused by Death Eaters was caused by you three. And there was this, this morning."

He pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. He didn't show them the article but the headline.

**Golden Trio Under Charge for Mayhem and Destruction** **by Rita Skeeter**

"That stupid cow." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Ron reached over as if to pat her hand but retracted it before she noticed.

"Now I have been able to get the Goblins to stand down for a while but they are demanding some kind of retribution. Also while we are speaking of the bank, before I forget, with Rodolphus Lestrange being put in Azkaban for life, technically, the Lestrange family has died out and the only other family connected would be the Black family…"

Harry had an inkling he knew where this was going. "I don't want it."

"Harry…" Kingsley said. "The Lestrange's were well off, they have—"

"Wait, what about Andromeda?" Harry asked. "She's Bellatrix's sister."

"Yes well, she denied the money too."

Harry nodded. He would expect nothing less. "And the Malfoy's?"

"It was ill advised if they were to take money from the Lestrange's due to their history."

"Well, I _don't_ want it. Better yet give it to the Goblin's that can be there retribution." Harry huffed angrily. The last thing he wanted was money from the family that had killed his Godfather and attempted to kill his girlfriend…if that's what she was.

Kingsley sighed. "If you insist."

"I do." Harry said.

"Well, I guess that would take care of two problems. Now I would understand if you don't want to tell the story but we need to make sure that you three aren't going to get in trouble for anything else."

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. They both shrugged at him.

"Might as well." Hermione said.

Ron nodded.

Harry sighed and told Kingsley and Professor McGonagall everything after they left the burrow. Making sure to leave out the part when Ron left, and his talk with Dumbledore, and Luna's father trying to get them captured and filling in the parts that he learned such as how Snape was the one to give them the Gryffindor sword.

Kingsley never stopped and simply listened to the whole story without interruption. "Well, it seems that Gringotts was your only problem, breaking into the Ministry might create a slight controversy but it shouldn't be that much of a problem, considering most of them were Death Eaters at the time."

Harry nodded. "Speaking of, did you get all of the Death Eaters?"

"Unfortunately no. Only Lestrange, Dolohov and Yaxley. The Carrows apparated immediately, and Fenrir ran as well as Rookwood, and Umbridge disappeared from the Ministry as soon as she had heard what had happened. Everyone else that we could convict as Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, and a few of them were already dead when we found them. "

"I believe that is enough talk of that for tonight, Minister." Professor McGonagall said. "I actually had some questions of my own, if you don't mind."

The three nodded.

"What were you three planning on doing next year? I would be more than honored to have you back."

They stayed quiet for a moment and Harry looked around the office for a moment, particularly at Dumbledore's portrait. All of the headmasters were sleeping and he now realized that in telling the story they had stayed there for half the day and into the night.

He briefly wondered if Ginny was still waiting for him. He decided he would worry about it later.

Then he started to think about Hogwarts. It had been his home to him for so long and he would give anything to go back to the times when everything was good and Sirius, Lupin, Fred, and Dumbledore were still alive; to be able to kiss Ginny without complications, and many other things.

But it was too late for those things. The time for those things had come and past. And he knew it was time for him to move on.

"I can't come back Prof—Minerva. If I do…I don't think I'll ever be able to leave." He said quietly.

"Potter, I know you had hopes of being an auror, you'd need at least another year of schooling." She said. "You too Weasley, I know you're not going to come back without them. But in order for that you'd need another year of school before at least three more years of training."

"Minerva," Kingsley said. "I think these two have had more training in the past year than aurors get in three years of training, and more experience in their whole lives than in any one aurors career. Especially now with the war being over, I admit the next few months will be rough to get through but years of war are followed by peace."

She sighed. "Very well, I suppose."

"Kinsley," Harry said. "No disrespect but I'm just not ready to go back to this. I just spent seventeen years of my life fighting this, I'm tired of fighting, I just want to spend some time…being me. To be honest, I can't even remember the last time I took a shower, jumping head first into this is not something I really want to be doing."

"We were very aware of your shower situation Potter, and I was hoping you would say that." Professor McGonagall said.

"Also," Ron said. "I can't just leave now, my parents they would never…I need some time with my family, I'm very grateful for what you're offering but I can't leave them now."

Kingsley nodded. "Of course, it would be selfish of me to ask, the offer still stands though."

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "You've been awfully quiet."

Hermione nodded and looked at her hands. "I've been thinking."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"I think…I want to come back to school next term." She said.

"Hermione." Ron said quietly.

"I don't know what I want to do yet, and I still need time to figure it out and education is important to me. I would like to come back and finish my last year." She said to Professor McGonagall.

"Very well, I would be very glad to have you." She smiled quietly. "And now you've made my choice of deciding Head Girl much simpler."

She blushed and looked down.

"Well, it's late; I have many things to do. I will see you all tomorrow." Kingsley said and stood up and left.

Professor McGonagall looked at them with a sigh.

Harry noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "When I look at you three, I still see those idiotic children who were trying to fight a troll." She shook her head as if to convince herself that they were no longer children.

She stood up and walked over to them. "I'm very proud of all of you." She turned around and looked out the window and Harry had the distinct feeling that the tears were spilling.

"Very much so."

Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore's painting had woken up. "You three have exceeded all my hopes and I could never ask for any better wizards."

"You three should head off to bed, tomorrows going to be a long day. You can sleep in your old rooms." She was still facing out the window. "The password is Victory." She chuckled quietly.

As they walked out they could distinctly hear Dumbledore's painting comforting her.

"I can't believe you're coming back Hermione." Ron said. "And without us."

"Believe it or not Ron, I can do things alone without the two of you." She snapped.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Oh, shut up." She said to him. "I'm so tired of both of you thinking I can't do anything alone. I am perfectly capable of being alone; I did it for ten years before we met!" Her voice echoed around the empty hallways.

"Hermione—" Harry started.

"I'm not in the mood, Harry!" She screamed and Harry noticed the tears coming down her eyes. "I really would like to get to bed now, so if either think that I can handle getting to my room all on my own, good night!" She stomped away from them towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I believe," Harry said when she was out of ear shot. "She was a bit put off, and perhaps misdirecting some of her feelings onto us."

Ron scratched his head. "Seems like it."

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked when they began walking again. "Yesterday, you were all over each other and today you could barely even look at each other."

"We had a little, well I'm not sure what you would call it but…after you left us alone this afternoon, we sort of got close and were about to…"

"Snog the hell out of each other?" Harry asked with a laugh. It was nice to be able to make jokes again.

"In a sense we were and my mum showed up to give us our clothes."

Harry sniggered. "She—" He couldn't continue because he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ron said. "I mean Hermione pushed me back and I slammed into a wall, and it hurt!"

Harry continued laughing.

"You're an arse." He hit Harry on the shoulder and waited until Harry stopped. "It's just, it's a bit awkward now, I mean, that kiss was _amazing_—"

"A little too much information, Ron."

"Sorry, but I mean now that the possibility that we're going to die at any moment has disappeared, all I can do is think! And when I think my mind starts to race, and I get all nervous. I mean Hermione is _amazing_—"

"Again with that word."

"I mean to be honest now that I think about it, I can't really imagine life without her. And when Bellatrix was…well I thought I was going to die if anything happened to her, I mean…Harry, I think I'm in love with her."

"Took you long enough." Harry said stopping as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I agree." She said.

"Oh shut up. You're just a painting." Ron said.

"And even I could see you two were in love with each other." She said.

"Well—"

"Ron, she still needs to let us in remember? And look okay, just stop thinking. I mean it never seemed to be a problem before."

His brow furrowed. "I believe you just insulted me."

"No, I didn't." Harry said quietly. "Oh…um I suppose that I should…"

"Should what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I mean Hermione is like my sister, closer than that if possible and if you…" Harry scratched his head. "Ever hurt her, I'll…uh…hurt you?"

"That really didn't sound so threatening." Ron said.

"Yeah well you get the picture, and I just defeated the darkest wizard of all time, I think that's threatening enough, wouldn't you?"

Ron shrugged. "Victory."

The portrait sung open and they both went inside the common room. Ginny was asleep on the sofa, still waiting for Harry. "I um…I'm going to stay."

"Right, uh and you know…what we just outside…yeah well same goes to you." He coughed and then walked up to the room.

Harry couldn't force himself to wake her up so he simply threw a blanket over her and clambered into the chair next to her before falling asleep.

**Ok so what'd you guys think? To be honest I'm not too sure how Ginny's looking I'm starting to think she's a little OOC. What do you think? Is she? And about Hermione too? **

**And uh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to incorporate the fact that Professor McGonagall is like the grandmother that Harry never heard, and she's slightly emotional. **

**Well how was the tiny bit of couples time? And Harry and Ginny's talk will be in the next chapter, it was going to be in this one but it got really long. So what do you think is going to happen during the talk? **

**And please review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no long Author's note in the beginning I'm just going to get to it. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish you would stop asking me that. **

**Chapter Three**

_He was tripping, a lot…on branches and rocks and just the ground. _

_He could hear a whisper around him but couldn't make out what it was saying. _

_He felt a sudden pain in his forehead. It was different, it wasn't his scar, even though it was in that area, but it was a different pain. He couldn't make out what it was. _

_When he reached over to touch it he felt a fire. He was on fire._

"_Harry!" It was Ginny. _

_He looked around. Where was she? _

"_Ginny!" _

"_Harry!" _

_Suddenly everything was shaking and things were falling apart. There was a light breaking through the dark sky. _

"Harry!" He opened his eyes to see Ginny shaking his shoulders awake.

"Ginny." He whispered.

He realised that he was out of breath and his hands were shaking.

"It was just a bad dream." She said quietly and sat on the arm of his chair.

He ran his hand through his hair shakily.

"You were screaming in your sleep." She said. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't even know…" He whispered. "I was in the Forbidden Forest, I think, and I was on fire…."

"It was only a dream." She said and ran her hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's barely seven." She said still stroking her hair. "We don't have to be there until nine."

He nodded. "Ginny, about last night, I'm sorry, we were with Kingsley until late."

"It's ok." She had the blanket he had given her the night before wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ginny…" He whispered. Her hand stopped in his hair and she brought her hand back to herself.

"Harry, I'm not sure I'm in the best mood for this." She said.

"No, look, Ginny, I need to tell you what happened the other day…when I gave myself up." She looked at him sadly but he didn't stop. "I found out that, well, in order for Voldemort to die, I would…have to let him kill me…voluntarily."

He wondered if she had stopped breathing because she hadn't seemed to move.

"So, I went to the Forbidden Forest and I gave myself up. And when he…killed me…the last thing that I thought about was… you."

She stared at him with a blank expression. Apparently he was not getting his message to her through.

"Ginny…" He took her hand. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Harry," She whispered.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back." He said and kissed her wrist. "But I had to tell you."

She laughed and slipped off the arm to his lap. "I've been in love with you since I was nine, that was never a problem."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "Wait," He said moving his head back. "There's a problem?"

"No…it's that…Harry, I mean we haven't even seen each other in months, how do you know that I'm still the same person? That we can still be like we were before."

"Because…" He smiled. "I still can't stop thinking about you and when I see you, that's _all_ I see, like tunnel vision." He laughed. "And," He placed his hand on his heart, which began to beat extremely fast. "You are the only person to make my heart beat so fast."

She smiled and pulled him into her arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He mumbled and kissed the side of her face and any place he could get to. "You have no idea. At night I would look at the map just looking for your dot."

She laughed and kissed his forehead.

Harry moved his hand to her cheek and pulled her lips to him. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Almost as if they were trying to drink each other in. It didn't need to be passionate or rushed because they had as much time as they wanted.

Everything was okay.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues explored each other's mouths leisurely.

All of a sudden they heard a coughing sound and Ginny pulled away from him with a red face.

"Morning." Neville said.

"Morning…" Harry said.

Neville blushed and began to walk out of the common room.

"Uh…" Harry said and looked at Neville. "I'll be right back." He whispered to Ginny and kissed her softly before getting off the chair and running after Neville.

"Hey Neville." He said as he caught up with him. Neville was covered in cuts and had a long gash in the side of his face.

"Hey Harry." Neville said with a smile. Harry was suddenly reminded of all the times that Harry and him had said talked over the years and it was beginning to get to him that he wouldn't be in Hogwarts anymore. Ever. For the past year there was always the faint hope that if they had gotten all the Horcruxes and killed Voldemort than he could come back but he had ended that hope the night before.

This could be his last night in Hogwarts. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other day." Harry said.

"It was no problem but uh, would you mind explaining why I had to kill that snake?" He chuckled.

"Let's just say that it was the final key to killing him."

"I think I can live with that." He nodded.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well I really couldn't have done it without you."

Neville shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you're okay Harry."

Harry nodded. "So, Neville have you given any thought to what you're going to do? I mean you were living in the Room of Requirement for the past couple of months but I can't imagine you'd want to come back."

He laughed. "Not anytime soon no, I was thinking of just taking a break and spending some time with my Gran. "

Harry nodded. "Well, I may be able to help you get a job in the mean time. And I don't think there could be anyone better for it but you. I just need to talk to someone."

Neville looked at him with a slightly confused expression but didn't question him. He turned to leave but Harry stopped him again.

"Neville," He turned to look at Harry with a questioning look. "I think your parents would be very proud of you."

Neville smiled and nodded. "I think yours would be too."

* * *

It had barely been two hours when Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch field. Gone was the happiness he had felt this morning with Ginny in the common room. It was all erased by the coffins lined up on the field.

Ginny came up behind him and held his hand tightly. He squeezed it but released it when he saw Andromeda with Teddy in her arms.

She saw him and smiled. "Harry, it's good to see you."

Harry nodded. "—"

"Nonsense call me Andromeda."

"Andromeda, I'm _so _sorry about—"

"Don't you dare." She smiled sadly at him. "None of this is your fault."

Harry nodded.

"And I want you to know how highly Remus and Nymphadora thought of you. And I hope you will come around to see Teddy." She said and bounced Teddy slightly in her arms.

"As often as you'll let me." He said. "Do you…I was wondering…could I…maybe hold him?"

She smiled and maneuvered Teddy into his arms. "Now be careful to support his head, their necks are very fragile at this age."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Teddy seemed to be asleep but snuggled safely into Harry's arms.

He tried to hand him back to her but she shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of separating you two. Why don't you hold on to him, at least until after I give my…well until after I get off stage."

Harry nodded.

"If he starts to fuss, just rock him back and forth and that should do it." Andromeda left to take her spot in the audience and Ginny kissed him on the check before doing the same.

Ron and Hermione walked over to him and he could see that Hermione had been crying again.

"Is that Teddy?" She whispered when they got to him.

"Yeah, Andromeda said I could hold onto him during the ceremony." Harry said.

"He's so tiny." She said and reached for his little hand.

"He's drooling." Ron said with a small laugh.

Teddy shifted slightly in his arms and began to babble nonsense in his sleep.

Hermione laughed softly and Ron reached up to rub her shoulder.

"Oh good, I was hoping to see you three before we started." It was Kingsley, Harry didn't bother to look up through he was too entranced by Teddy. "We were hoping you three would sit up on the stage, during the ceremony."

All three stuttered.

"Please, it would mean a great deal to us."

Harry sighed.

"We would also like it if your friend Mr. Longbottom would sit with us as well."

They relented and nodded. They were all too exhausted to argue.

As much as he hated himself for it, Harry ignored most of the ceremony and eulogies. He was too busy looking at Teddy. He was too scared to take his eyes off of him, in fear that something would happen to him.

It was only when George came up did he tear himself away from Teddy.

He kept his speech short; it was mostly about his life and how he fought for a greater world and died with a smile on his face, the way he would've wanted.

"Whenever somebody says something I think is funny," He said quietly. "I turn to my side just to see if he thinks it's funny too…I never noticed it before, because it wasn't until now that there was no one there to smile back at me." He stayed silent for a moment and then walked off the stage.

Andromeda came up next, talking about Tonks from a young age and couldn't handle it and ran off stage.

Harry stood up to go after her but Hermione shook her head and took Teddy from his arms and went after her.

Kingsley motioned that it was time for Harry to go up.

He hadn't been looking forward to speaking to the crowd but he was the only one left to speak for Remus, and he owed it to him.

He went up to the stand and tightly gripped the ends. He hated that people were watching him. He hated even more that people would most likely only be watching him not because of Remus but because they wanted to see "The Chosen One."

"Lup—Remus was one of the best people I ever met. He was understanding…compassionate…he was the best teacher I ever had. Better than that he was a friend, and even more he was family to me. He was best friends with my parents and I know he would've been a wonderful parent. When I think of him, I can't help but think of how much of a father he was to me. He had no idea how much he meant to me." Harry had tears forming in his eyes. "He trusted me enough to look after his son, and I would've done the same…"

Harry had nothing left to say, and he knew it was not wise to start crying in front of Rita Skeeter, who's quill had been moving since he stood up.

"Thank you." He said quietly and ran off looking for Hermione.

Ironically, he found her in the bathroom that she had run into when Ron had teased her in their first year.

He laughed when he came inside and saw that there was still a chip in one of the sinks from where the troll had hit it. She was sitting on the floor while bouncing Teddy in her arms.

"Haven't we met here before?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I couldn't find Andromeda."

"So you decided to sit in the bathroom with a baby…of course." He sat down next to her.

"I just passed by the bathroom and couldn't resist coming in." She looked at him. "Can you believe it's been seven years?"

"More or less." Harry said and reached over to grab Teddy's little hand.

"It's just so weird, everything's different but it all feels the same." She whispered.

"Well, overall I think it's good that it's all different." Harry said.

Teddy made a babbling sound and Hermione bounced him slightly.

"I feel, almost as if I don't have a purpose anymore. We just spent a whole year and more trying to get to this goal and we did but now there's nothing." She said and looked to the wall opposite of her.

"Hermione, this was never your purpose it was mine…and I'm sorry if I involved Ron and you so much that you thought that it was." He turned to her and took her hand even though she was using it to hold Teddy. "You have not even begun to tap into your potential. And you are going to come back to Hogwarts and you are going to become something excellent."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you. Now, we should find Andromeda, I believe a dose from this adorable child will help her." She tickled Teddy's belly and he laughed. "Yes it will, yes it will." She said in a baby voice.

She lifted him up before standing up and Harry followed her. "You promise you're going to spoil this baby right?"

"As much as possible." Harry said with a laugh.

Kingsley was talking when they had made it back to the ceremony; unfortunately Andromeda had left with Teddy.

"Now as a close to the ceremony we would like to present some individuals with the Order of Merlin."

"Oh no. You've got to joking." Harry mumbled.

"Harry," Hermione said. "This is a great honour."

"I just wish I wouldn't be getting so much attention. I just want to disappear already."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"In the Order of Merlin, Second Class, I would like to present Molly and Arthur Weasley for aiding and protecting the Order of the Phoenix, even in the face of immediate danger."

Applause arose as Mr. Weasley went up and took the medal and shook Kingsley's hand before going back to his seat.

"In the Order of Merlin, First class, I would like to present Neville Longbottom, who protected many Hogwarts students from Death Eaters; and showed tremendous bravery in the face of and aided tremendously in the defeat of the Dark Lord."

Harry could see Neville turn red as he stood up from his seat and shook Kingsley's hand and took the medal. He whispered something to Neville and he looked down to his trainers before returning to his seat.

"In the Order of Merlin, First class, I would like to present Ronald Weasley with aiding in the defeat of the Dark Lord."

Ron stood up and took the medal and happily shook Kingsley's hand.

Harry looked at Hermione who was smiling proudly at him and he wondered how Ron was daft enough to believe that Hermione thought nothing of him. It was impossible not to notice her feelings for him.

"In the Order of Merlin, First Class, I would like to present Ms. Hermione Granger, for aiding in the defeat of the Dark Lord." Hermione quickly walked up to Kingsley and quickly took her award but Kingsley hugged her instead of shaking her hand.

"And finally, in the Order of Merlin, First Class, I would like to present Harry Potter, in the defeat of the Dark Lord."

Harry blushed as he heard the roar of applause, much louder than it had been for any of the others, and he practically sprinted to Kingsley, in attempt to end his humiliation as quickly as possible.

Kingsley shook his head and whispered to him, only loud enough for him to hear over the roar of the crowd. "Your parents would be extremely proud of you." Harry nodded and walked off stage as quickly as possible.

The next few hours were even more emotional as all the families had to take home their caskets to be buried.

He had intended to help the Weasley's take Fred's but couldn't let himself when he saw Andromeda, she had come back, all alone to attempt to take both Tonks' as well as Lupin's casket.

He swallowed and went over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I hate to leave you at a time like this but I can't just leave Andromeda to deal with this by herself." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course Harry, we'll see you back at the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a glare that he could only describe as a death glare.

Harry was scared.

"Don't mind her, she's a little upset lately is all. She understands, it's difficult…she has to bury one of her sons today…but I'd be back soon, if I were you."

Harry nodded and squeezed Ginny's hand quickly before going over to Andromeda.

She smiled softly at him and handed him Teddy.

**Ok so that's this chapter, I was trying to include the funerals in this chapter but the chapters are beginning to get really long. Also since it's taken so long to bust out this chapter I haven't really double checked it or anything. So sorry if there were mistakes. I'm trying to decide about getting a Beta but I don't know if they can check as fast as I crank them out. **

**Also one of the problems I had with other stories about the "in between" is that they seemed to skip over the effect Lupin's death had on Harry, which would upset me because that was practically the last bit of connection he had to his parents.**

**So how was Harry and Ginny's talk? I wasn't really too sure about it. **

**Just as well how was Harry's speech that was something else I had a problem with. **

**Ok and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, there's some serious Ron and Hermione in the next chapter :D yayyy. And there will be a little surprise for Harry maybe more than one surprise and Rita Skeeter will rear her ugly head soon. I like to use her to cause trouble ;) **

**Alright now please review. Pretty, pretty please with Rupert Grint on top!**

**Oh! I almost forgot to ask, is there anything you guys would like to see in the story? I like to have reader involvement and if you give me an idea for something I will let you know, probably just not until after it happens in case it's a secret. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is **_**super**_** long so I'm not going to leave a long author's note. But thanks for the story alert's and reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, wish I did. **

**Chapter Four**

Teddy was too young to travel by apparition and Harry was too inexperienced to travel with both coffins, so Andromeda was appariting with them while Harry was using Floo Powder to travel with Teddy.

Teddy was very much awake now and had decided that it would be fun to keep smacking Harry in the face.

"You really need to stop that." Harry said to Teddy.

"I don't think he can understand you."

Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to be there when…" Hermione said quietly.

"Lupin was our friend too." Ginny said quietly.

And Harry nodded. "I can't imagine your mum was happy about this."

"Dad agreed, he wanted to come too but she went mad when Hermione even suggested coming." Ron said.

"That sounds like it'll be fun when we get back." Harry mumbled. "Well, let's get going then, we don't want to upset her more than we already have."

When they arrived, Andromeda had already dug the holes in which she would put Lupin and Tonk's in. Which she had decided would be in her backyard, right next to Ted's tombstone, none of them were sure whether his body was there, it was unlikely with the snatchers.

She was happy to see that Ginny, Ron and Hermione had come as well but did not want to delay.

"I'd really prefer to get this over with." She whispered.

They were all quiet as she lowered the caskets into the ground and Hermione helped by covering them with the earth.

Teddy began to cry and reach out to the caskets, almost as if he knew, and Harry wondered if he really did know.

Harry gently rubbed his back as he cried and kissed him on the side of the head. "It'll be okay, I'll tell you all about them…" He whispered. He could not hold back the tears that were beginning to overcome him. "Promise."

* * *

They left quickly after with many apologizes to Andromeda, and Teddy began to cry again after being separated from Harry but eventually they were able to pry them apart.

They apparated back to The Burrow, Ginny with Harry, and walked to the backyard where George was manually burying the hole in the backyard with a spade.

"He wanted to do it alone." Bill whispered to them.

They nodded.

"How was Andromeda?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A lot better than Mum." Ginny whispered.

"Well she'll survive darling, I'll make sure of it." He kissed Ginny on the head and she walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was with Ron and Hermione following her.

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Yes Harry?"

"How are you? Will you survive?" Harry asked quietly so none of the other Weasley's could hear.

"Harry, I have to survive for Molly. But thank you for asking."

"You didn't really answer my question, you know."

Mr. Weasley turned to him and tossed Harry's hair. "I'm sad Harry, as you can imagine, no one should have to bury their child, but you have to move on. Fred, especially, would not want us to dwell on this. He'd want us to continue on, with a smile."

* * *

Even though it was the afternoon, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only ones awake. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet when Ron came from downstairs.

She was scowling at the paper which had a front page story written by Rita Skeeter.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Rita Skeeter has decided that I am now dating Kingsley Shacklebolt and that I'm a…well never mind. I hate her." She threw the paper across the table.

"What are they doing?" Ron said angrily as he turned around to see Ginny and Harry asleep on the sofa.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"I mean, we just buried my brother today."

"And Harry just buried the last living link to his parents." Hermione said calmly and smoothed out his dress robes. "And you're forgetting one thing,"

"What?" Ron snarled.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. "She's a big girl and he would die to protect her. Now come on, before you wake someone up."

Ron grunted.

They reached the top of the stairs and went into his room.

Ron shifted around awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with Hermione in his room. It wasn't as if she hadn't been there before but this was the first time she was since they had kissed. And better yet this was the first time they had been alone since his mother had…interrupted them.

He was too scared to move…too scared she would change her mind about him…too scared to rock the boat when it came to her.

He swallowed as she took off her shoes and laid down on his bed.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face while he stood there awkwardly. "Ron, its okay for you to come over here."

He took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the bed and toed off his trainers.

She sat up on her knees and made her way over to him. She reached for his hands and held them tightly in hers.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a difficult time."

She nodded.

They were both suddenly very aware that they hadn't kissed since the day in the battle, though they had at least attempted once but his mother had quickly killed the mood.

She leaned over and slowly pressed her lips to him. It was different then the last time they had kissed. It was much less intensified, and quick.

So quick, that if he hadn't left his eyes open, that he wouldn't have believed it really happened. She stared at him expectantly, biting her lip.

It was his move now.

He let go of her hands and he could see the flash of hurt and disappointment in her eyes. Then he quickly cupped her face with his hands and pulled their lips together.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to get as little space between them as possible. His tongue briefly touched her lips before she opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to explore each other.

His hands reached down to her waist and he couldn't help himself and placed them over her bum. He briefly wondered if he had gone too far but stopped as soon as he heard her moan.

Her lips trailed down his neck and he threw his head back to allow her more access. "Hermio—" He was cut off as she reached a tender spot below his ear and he had to moan. His eyes rolled back into his head and he thought he was going to fall over as she began to suck on the spot.

Ron's hand gripped her hair and she began to push off his dress robes, leaving him in his shirt and trousers. She pulled her lips away from his neck and moved them back to his.

Too quickly though his lips moved to her neck and he could feel her chest heaving heavily against his. She moaned his name and he pushed his body against hers so they were lying on the bed. His lips quickly found his way back to hers almost as if they were magnets attracting each other.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he made a deep moan in the back of his throat. His hands wrapped themselves around her bare thighs beneath her dress. She gasped at the feeling and attempted to pull his shirt out of his trousers.

He laughed darkly as she was unable to pull the shirt out. "Mum charmed them, so it wouldn't get untucked."

She sighed and laid her head down on the bed and relaxed her tight grip on him. "Just as well I suppose."

Ron grunted detestably and straightened himself on the bed and she laid her back against his chest.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "You have small hands."

She giggled brought his hand to her lips. "My hands are normal sized."

"I didn't say it was bad, I find it extremely adorable."

Hermione nodded. "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Laying in bed."

She turned around and placed her hands on his chest. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…I'm not sure how to answer it."

She sighed and sat up with her arms crossed. "Ron, if you just don't want to be together then just say something but don't lead me on like this." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Hermione is that what you think?"

She shrugged and looked at her bare knees.

"Hermione," He laughed. "Are you mad?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at me angrily.

He shook his head. "I'm in love with you Hermione, how could you possibly think I wouldn't want to be with you! Were you not just here five minutes ago, cause I'm pretty sure that wasn't—"

Hermione reached over and grabbed his shirt before kissing him passionately. "Did you just hear what you said?" She asked when she pulled back.

"No…"He said not quite sure what she meant.

"You just told me you loved me." She said.

He swallowed. "Well I meant it."

She kissed him again and both their faces turned into smiles. "I love you too." She mumbled when she had finally pulled away.

He smiled. "Thank Merlin."

She shook her head and laid down on the bed again and turned her back to Ron and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Harry was awakened by a loud crack and he tumbled off the sofa and hit his head on the floor.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

He was surprised to hear Kingsley's voice and then Hermione's gasp in surprise.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid, I scared him and he fell." Kingsley said.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw the three, along with Ginny leaning over him. "I'm alright, just need a moment."

Ron helped him stand up and he rubbed the back his head.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Kingsley said.

Harry nodded. "How can we help you?"

"Yes of course, well I needed to talk to you about a few, uh…well Lupin left you something." Kingsley said.

Mrs. Weasley had made her way downstairs with her husband behind her.

"That's lovely." He said.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent." Mrs. Weasley said but she rolled her eyes.

"What did he leave me?" Harry asked.

There was a loud bang and he looked next to him to see a set of school trunks. "I believe those were his."

"Is that all Kingsley?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I would prefer it if it were only family today."

Kingsley looked shocked for a moment but nodded. "Of course, there's only one other small matter. Harry, Minerva thought it would be best if you wanted to take a look through Severus' things. There is no one else to give them to and if not she has to throw everything away."

"Uh…yes, of course, I'll come up in the next week, perhaps." Harry said.

"Very well, I will pass along the message. That will be all—"

"Wait!" Hermione cried. "I actually needed to talk to you…"

"This wouldn't happen to be about our apparent affair, because according to Rita Skeeter, we are getting married very soon." Kingsley laughed. "And I believe wedding details need to be discussed."

"Over my dead body." Ron mumbled.

Everyone looked at him and Hermione and she blushed.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be glaring at them. "Let's talk outside."

Ron nodded and followed them and Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, what did Lupin leave you then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Mrs. Weasley had already busied herself with dinner in the kitchen.

Harry bent down to open the trunk and it popped open. It was filled to the brim with things that Harry had never seen even though they were similar to most of his school things.

"Oh my…" Ginny said and bent down next to him, to help him sift through the things.

She grabbed a photo and held it up. "Harry is this you?"

Harry looked over at the photo and smiled. "Yes, it is." It was before he had the scar and it was a picture of him and the Marauders. He seemed to be the same age that Teddy was now and Sirius was holding him happily.

The four all had their arms over each other happily, even though it seemed as if Peter was a little skirmish, he wondered if he was already working with Voldemort already.

Ginny grabbed the photo and folded it over where Peter was standing and Harry laughed but left the photo.

"Here's another." Ginny gasped and this time it was of him and Lupin alone.

His baby self was pulling Lupin's hair and hitting him in the head.

Harry laughed as he was reminded of Teddy doing the same earlier.

"This is your mum, right?" She handed him another photo, a much earlier photo of them in school, his mother and Lupin were standing next to each other and proudly showing their prefects badges.

"That's her." He whispered and touched the photo.

"There are loads more of pictures here." She whispered.

He smiled and Mr. Weasley came up behind them. "Mind if I take a look."

Harry shook his head and handed him the photos they had been through so far. Many of them included him and his parents and the Marauders. He continued through the trunk, most of which seemed to include his things from school.

He reached in and gave himself a paper cut. "Ouch." He grabbed the object that had hurt him. It was an envelope and he knew the handwriting. It was from his mother.

Ron and Hermione came inside alone and walked over to him. "Harry is that from your mother?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "It's addressed to Lupin."

"Well read it mate." Ron said.

Harry opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Moony,_

_It has been so lonely here in hiding. I do hope that Wormtail is able to get this letter to you. I have much to tell you. I have to admit James can get a bit boring after a while. Of course lately he hasn't spared a minute for me because he's too preoccupied teaching Harry how to use that broomstick that Sirius got him. Leave it to him to get a one year old a potentially dangerous toy. Almost killed our poor cat and James just sat and laughed of course. Says that Harry is going to be as amazing as he was. Conceited git. Oh! I must tell you about the other night. Last week during the full moon Harry began to cry persistently at around eleven and just would not quit. James of course is the deepest sleeper completely ignored it (as you should know, you shared a room with him for six years). So I pulled myself out of bed to go and get him and he's staring out the window, looking at the moon, crying bloody hell. Almost as if he knew you were out there in pain…I've never seen him react like that and James says it's cause he's his father's son and can't stand to see you in pain. I wouldn't be surprised. Well, you simply must come and visit soon. Harry will be two before you know it and you'll regret not coming to visit. We've decided to get him a little Halloween costume, much like the muggles do. I used to love it when I was a kid. Of course he can't leave the house but he'll look simply adorable in the costume._

Harry put the letter down quietly.

"Is that the end?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and he briefly wondered if he ever wore the costume.

"Is there anything else, in the trunk?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Loads, it'll take me a while to get through everything." He said quietly.

Mr. Weasley put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ginny continued to look through the things and stopped at another piece of parchment with his mother's handwriting.

She carefully unfolded it and looked at it with a questioning look. "What is this?" She handed it to Harry, who was just as confused.

"It looks like…a potion…" He said and handed it to Hermione for her to inspect.

She read it and her eyes got wide. "Harry, do you know what this is?"

"No…"

"It's a recipe for a wolfsbane potion." She said.

"That potion for werewolves, well that makes sense." Ron said. "Maybe your mum used to make it for him when they were in school."

"No, well yes Ron but that's not what I meant." She said. "It looks like your mum came pretty close to improving it. She was on the break of something."

Harry shrugged. "I believe you but I can't tell."

"Let me see that." Mr. Weasley said and took it from her. "She's correct. Do you mind if I take this down to the ministry?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want it back."

"Of course, of course." He said and put it into his coat pocket.

* * *

The next day Ron and Harry were sitting in his room. Ron was telling him about the discussion with Kingsley.

"Hermione was asking him about her parents." He explained. "She needs to go and fix their memories. He said it could be done but there might be some side effects. He also offered to go and do it himself but it would be more effective if she did it herself. They also may need her to trigger their memory. He said he would set up a trip to go to Australia for us."

Harry nodded. "I'm coming as well."

"Figured you would. We also figured Ginny would want to come as well and quite frankly Hermione wants her there. But my mum might not like it. She's been a bit put out lately. Dad says its only cause of Fred but she's really gone mad. We don't even know what's setting her off, so there's no telling what will."

Harry nodded. He was confused as well. "Women."

Ron agreed.

"So…what happened with you and Hermione yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Well…" He coughed. "We came to a mutual understanding."

"That you're in _love_." Harry teased.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said blushing. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly there heard yelling from below.

Harry and Ron ran down when they heard the commotion. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were standing up and arguing very vividly in the kitchen while Mr. Weasley was sitting down trying to calm things.

"Mrs. Weasley, you can't be mad about this. I need to go and find my parents." Hermione said.

They could all see she was a little on edge since Kingsley had told her they might have issues returning her parents memories.

"Well I'm sorry I just do not think it's a good idea." She said.

"Molly, dear, don't be unreasonable, these are Hermione's parents now." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, you can see how I'd be confused considering she's spent practically every vacation with us since she was fourteen and how she's now going out with my son." She growled.

"Mrs. Weasley, I do love you, don't misunderstand but these are my parents!" Hermione argued.

"I have never heard anything so ungrateful in my life!"

Hermione's mouth hung open and both of them could see she was stung by Mrs. Weasley's hurtful words that it was causing her to tear up.

"You had no right." She said in a quiet rage. "Just because Fred is dead does not give you the right to try and overcompensate with me and Harry!"

Mr. Weasley stood up to try and stop the fight but before he could even finish standing Mrs. Weasley had slapped her hand hard across Hermione's face.

"Molly!"

"Mum!"

Ron ran over to Hermione and looked at her face but she pushed him away and walked out of The Burrow.

He moved to walk after her but was stopped but Mrs. Weasley's screaming. "Ronald Weasley, if you leave this house after her don't you dare come back!"

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and went to follow after Hermione.

"Of course you would go after her. Don't believe the same rules apply to you!" She shouted. "Then again you don't believe yourself as my son, much rather be Sirius' or Lupin's son, forget the people who have tried to house and feed you for years! Then again we're much better off! Anyone you consider family ends up dead!"

Harry stopped at the door with his back turned to her.

"Molly!"

"Mum!" It was Ginny this time. No one had even noticed her appearance until then. "I can't believe you would say all those horrible things!"

Harry didn't bother to listen to the rest of the argument and ran out of the house looking for Hermione.

Luckily, in her haste she hadn't bothered to apparate and was walking.

He caught up with her and put an arm around her shoulder before they continued walking.

**So a **_**lot **_**of stuff happened in this chapter. Not much of an author's note. Figured I'd let you all digest this chapter. I only have one question: What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Remember to review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five**

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Where are we going to go?"

He shook his head. "Not sure but for now, I think I'm going to go look through Snape's things. I figured you'd want to come too."

She nodded quietly. "Do you think she really meant all those things she said?"

Harry still hadn't told her what Mrs. Weasley had said to him. He was afraid it would make it even worse for her. "I'm sure she's just upset." He brought her tightly to his side. "Now hold on."

"Maybe, I should do it." Hermione laughed. "Considering you technically don't even have your license."

He smiled. "If it will please you, though, I think that's the ministry's least concern."

They apparated to Hogsmeade, and continued to walk the rest of the way in silence.

The gates were open but the campus was silent.

"Do you think anyone's here?" Hermione asked.

"Have to be. They wouldn't just leave the gate open, plus I imagine the professors live here during the summer as well as the year." He said.

"I've never really thought about what happens to Hogwarts during the summer…" Hermione said as they walked through the doors.

It was eerily quiet and empty. Neither of them had ever seen it this empty.

"I guess we should go to the headmaster's office." He mumbled.

"We don't know the password." She was practically whispering. It seemed wrong to speak loudly when there was no one there.

"Well, we'll figure something out." He said.

They reached the gargoyle and this time it wouldn't let them up.

"What do you suggest we do now, oh great Chosen One?" She laughed.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Professor McGonagall!" He shouted. "It's Harry! Can you let us up please!"

There was silence. "Professor McGonagall!"

"The off is sound proof in case you didn't know. And I thought I told you to call me Minerva."

Harry smiled. "Sorry."

"I didn't expect you to come so suddenly." She said.

"Well we needed to leave the Burrow." Hermione whispered.

Professor McGonagall stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

Harry nodded.

"Now, I moved all of Professor Snape's things to his old office for the mean time. We haven't hired any new teachers yet I'm afraid." She began to walk with them towards the office. "Unfortunately, some are a little too scared to come back to Hogwarts after what happened. And everyone's even more paranoid than they were the first time he disappeared."

"But he didn't disappear this time. He's really dead." Hermione said.

"Of course but that doesn't stop the fear in our heart does it? I mean we all know that no one will come to kill us if we go to the bathroom at night in the dark but that doesn't stop people from fearing that someone will." She said.

"That makes sense." Harry said.

"Well here we are." She said. "If you need anything I'll be in my office, there's quite a bit of stuff here so if you get hungry, you can ask one of the house elves to make you something. When you're done make sure to stop by my office. I'll tell the gargoyle to let you up."

They went inside the office and were hit with the dreariness of the office.

"I forgot how dark and cold it is in here." Hermione said. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, he was good." Harry said. "And I owe it to him."

* * *

It took them most of the day to clean through the office, the majority of which were potions and textbooks and unimportant things.

"Harry, we've been here for hours, and we've only found materials for a potion's class. I mean there's nothing here to even say that this was his office." She said.

"I know." He said. "I was just hoping that there was something more."

"Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to go after this? I mean we can't go back to the Burrow…and my parents are in Australia and it's not like we can back to your aunt and uncle's—"

"Oh no!" Harry said his eyes suddenly widening.

"What?"

"I forgot about the Dursely's!"

"What do you mean you forgot about the Dursley's?" She asked.

"I forgot to get them out of hiding…"

"What?" She screamed.

"You think that's bad?" He asked.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry; I'll go send an owl, when we're leaving." He said. "I'm sure they're perfectly fine."

"Did you ever think they might be worried about you?"

"No."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm tired. We can stop by the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

Hermione got up and walked out of the office but Harry stayed behind for a few minutes. He wondered how he could spend so long here and not have even left a mark.

He sighed and left the office and went to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Find anything of interest?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's almost as if he didn't exist."

"Hard to believe," She said. "I'm used to seeing him around here and now he's just gone."

"Well what about his painting?" Hermione asked. "I mean he was headmaster, it's only fair that he get his painting up."

"The only Slytherin headmaster since my time!" Phineas Nigellus' painting said.

"Thank you for the information." Harry said. "But as Hermione said why isn't his painting up? Dumbledore's was up almost immediately."

"Yes well, technically, Professor Snape abandoned his post at the school, so he is not eligible to put up his painting." She said.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said. "After everything he did for us and they won't put up his painting."

"She's right, he deserves to have his painting put up." Harry said.

"I believe," Dumbledore's painting spoke for the first time since they had entered the office. "A complaint to the ministry from the Chosen One may have a good result."

"He is correct." Professor McGonagall said. "I think you could tell them to set their houses on fire and they would."

Harry smiled.

"I think we should be going now, it's late and Harry has a letter to send." Hermione said.

* * *

It was dark when they left the Three Broomsticks. They had stalled as long as they could but they had to leave as it was time for Rosmerta to close up.

"We could go to 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said. "But we have no idea what Yaxley or any other Death Eaters did to it."

"Well what about Kreacher?" Hermione asked.

"You're willing to put a house elf in danger?" Harry asked.

She shoved him playfully to the side. "No, but he was there while Yaxley was there, maybe he could tell us what to look out for or if there's even a house still there."

Harry shrugged. "Might as well try." He stopped walking. "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and Kreacher stood in front of them. "Master Harry, you called?"

"Yes, Kreacher. Have you been to the house since we were last there?" He asked.

"Yes, Master, it was bad. The man who appeared tried to take me but I was able to get away to Hogwarts. I went back after a few days; they had gone through everything and destroyed the Master's home. I tried to clean it as best I could but I feared they would come back Master."

"It's alright Kreacher." Harry said. "Thank you. Is there anything that could hurt us when we get there?"

"No. Is Master Harry thinking about going back?" Kreacher seemed excited at the idea of them going back.

"For tonight at least."

His eyes shone. "Can Kreacher come with you?"

"Kreacher is welcome to do as he pleases." Hermione said.

Kreacher smiled and there was another loud crack and he disappeared.

Kreacher was not lying when he had said the house was destroyed. It was practically in shambles.

As soon as they came in Mrs. Black's painting started screaming and Kreacher was trying to calm her down.

"Oh shut it." Hermione mumbled and pointed her wand at the painting and causing it to silence.

There seemed to be a path cleared around all the rubble, probably from when Kreacher had tried to clean up.

"The kitchen is completely destroyed, all the plates and everything are smashed." Hermione said as she came from the kitchen.

"Dining room is too. I'm not even sure I want to go into the bedrooms." Harry said. "What were they looking for?"

"My guess…you." She said.

"Kreacher! Was anything missing?" Harry asked.

Kreacher sadly came into the dining room, where they were standing. "Only whatever treasures that were left."

Harry sighed. He hoped he hadn't taken anything of Sirius'. "Well, Yaxley's in Azkaban now, we may be able to ask Kingsley if we can find out about the things he took."

"I don't know Harry, going to Azkaban. Just to get stuff back." She sat down in one of the chairs for the dining room set.

"If it's Sirius' stuff, it's worth it." He said.

She nodded and quietly looked at the table.

"Hey Kreacher, why don't you try and clean up the kitchen so we can have something to eat soon."

"Yes Master Harry." He said before leaving to the kitchen.

He sat down in the chair next to Hermione's. "You miss them don't you?"

She nodded.

"I miss them too. Mrs. Weasley is just upset over Fred, and she'll come to her senses in a few days."

Hermione nodded.

"Ron said that you were making plans to go back to get your parents."

"I need to, it's not like I can just leave them there and Kingsley said it would be more effective if I talk to them. He said that the charm I put on them might be too strong but it'll be impossible to know until I try." She whispered.

They heard the door open and then there was a banging before Mrs. Black started screaming again.

They ran to the front door with their wands ready.

"Bloody hell, stop screaming woman!"

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That would be me." He grunted and pushed himself off the ground. "What is all this crap?"

"About a hundred years of Black memorabilia." Harry said. "What are you doing here? Your mum's probably going to kill you."

"Well…" He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at Hermione.

"Right then." Harry said as Hermione blushed.

"Look, Mum and Dad had a real row after you guys left, Ginny too. She hasn't left her room since you guys left. Dad says he's going to get her to apologize but that she needs a few days, he didn't want you guys to leave but he thinks it's best if you guys stay away for a while. And he's—we're all really sorry about what she did to you Hermione, and what she said to you Harry, that was unforgivable."

"What did she say to you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing that matters, I know it wasn't really her. How did you find us?" Harry asked.

He pulled out the Deluminator. "I'd always want to come back right?" He put it back and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and then some of their things appeared. "I brought stuff, just in case. Clothes, Hermione's books, and such. I also brought Lupin's trunk I figured you'd want to keep looking through it but seeing how everything is here, we might have enough to go through."

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Well you didn't think I'd just let you both stay here alone?" He asked her.

"But your mum…"

"Is acting insane and I reckon she could use a time out." Ron said and looked at her intensely.

"I'm going to go and check on the bedrooms." Harry mumbled before running up the stars, not that he thought anyone would care.

When Harry was out of sight, Hermione went over to Ron and pulled his lips to her.

"Hey." He laughed when she pulled away from him. He ran his hands down her arms. "I missed you too."

"I'm so sorry about everything with your mom." She said quickly.

"Don't worry about she's gone absolutely nuts." He said. "I was more worried about you. I wanted to go after you but mum threatened to kick me out of the house, and I couldn't do that to her."

"But you left anyway." She said.

"Well…" He sighed. "I felt absolutely dreadful while you were gone, even worse that I didn't go after you. All I wanted to do was go and find you, and then I couldn't figure out where you would go. I thought about here but I wasn't sure, and Dad wouldn't let me leave. I don't think he really knows that I'm gone right now. I mean he will when he comes to search for me for dinner. But once I heard the Deluminator again I had to go." He reached down to hold her hand.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him again.

It was a slow and tender kiss. Ron was pretty sure these were becoming his favorite kinds of kisses. They lacked the obvious passion of their other kisses but these kisses were intimate and practically perfect. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him and felt as if they were one person.

The hand that was still holding his reached up to stroke his check, and he let go before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He mumbled in between their kisses.

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Harry spent most of his night cleaning Sirius' room, which was so destroyed it looked as if a teenage boy still lived there. He only stopped to have dinner, which he ate in the dining room with Ron and Hermione. Who luckily for him, kept their snogging to a minimum.

When he finished cleaning up it was practically midnight. He stared out the window and started thinking about Ginny. He decided he wanted to send her a letter, but without Hedwig it was pretty impossible.

He wondered if the Owl Post Office in Hogsmeade was still open but doubted it. He sighed and realized that he was going to have to buy a new owl and soon.

He walked over to Lupin's school trunk, which he had brought upstairs, and opened it to continue looking inside. He sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled out all of the things he had already gone through.

He noticed something at the top that he hadn't seen before. It was another letter addressed to him with a scratchy hand writing. He slowly opened it and realized that it was from Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_I figure if you're reading this I'm dead. I packed this trunk a few months after Sirius died. I know how much his death affected you and I figured should something happen to me that I wanted you to have things to remind you of us, as well as your parents. I gathered up anything that reminded me of them, which unfortunately was just about everything from my schooling experience. I also attempt to rewrite this letter whenever I have some downtime, with all the darkness going on in the world, it's customary to believe that something will happen to me at any moment. With any luck, I'll be able to show you all these things myself but, I don't think that I will. I hope in the future you will be able to show these things to Teddy as well. I want you to do your best to keep me alive for him as I have tried to do for you. I may not have done it effectively but I've tried my best. Please do know Harry that I cared for you deeply, as did Sirius and your parents, and that if anything does happen to me, I'll be glad to know that you are trying to make this a better world for my wife and son. Take good care of Teddy. I know that you'll try your best. _

_Lupin_

Harry slowly put the letter down into the trunk. The letter only reinforced everything he had basically known but it did not make him feel any better.

He still missed them all terribly.

He attempted to distract himself by continuing to go through the things. He was surprised to pull out a flask. It weighed as if there was a liquid inside.

He couldn't imagine that Lupin had left him a drink. He opened the flask and inspected the contents. Inside was a clear, silver, glowing liquid. He instantly recognized it as the form that memories take.

Lupin had left him memories.

"Kreacher!" He called quietly incase Ron and Hermione were asleep.

"Yes Master Harry?" He asked running into his room.

"Do we have a pensive here?"

"We did, but it was one of the stolen items."

Harry nodded. "It's alright Kreacher, I'll try to find one tomorrow, I think I'm going to have to go to Diagon Alley, there are a few things we need."

* * *

The next day Harry woke up early so he would be able to go to get everything he needed.

He walked into the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione feeding each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

He made a fake vomiting sound and Ron threw a piece of bread at him.

"Sorry."

"So what's on the agenda today?" Ron asked as Kreacher gave harry a plate of food.

"I was thinking of heading into Diagon Alley, care to join me?"

Ron nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well, I figure I'm going to have to get an owl, had to sooner or later, and I'm going to need a pensive." He said.

"A pensive?" Hermione asked curiously. "Why?"

"One of Lupin's things was a flask of memories." Harry said.

"Well that's wonderful." Hermione said.

Ron agreed and began to talk with his mouth full. "Rat's Really Reat!

"Ron don't speak with your mouth full." Hermione said. "It's gross."

He leaned over to her and held his mouth open so she could see his half chewed food.

She tried to push him away with a disgusted look. Finally when he got away he swallowed and kissed her quickly.

"You're absolutely disgusting." She said but she was still smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes and was very aware of how much he missed Ginny. "Kreacher is there anything we need when I go out?"

"Do not worry about it Master, anything we need Kreacher will get."

"Actually, I want to go Kreacher, just tell me if we need anything." He said.

Kreacher sighed. "Many of things were destroyed by the bad people. Most linens, and this is the only plates Kreacher was able to save."

"So basically buy plates, and all the bed stuff. Got it." Harry said and put his plate in the sink.

* * *

Diagon Alley was completely different than it had been the last time they were there.

"Wow." Ron said. "Everything's just back."

"Look!" Hermione cried and pointed. "Ollivander's is back!" She happily ran over to the shop and walked inside and the boys followed her.

"Ollivander." She smiled happily.

"Well hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." He said happily.

There was a hush around the store crowd when all the wizards noticed who it was. Harry sighed but walked up to the counter, such as he had many years before.

"You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." Harry said.

"I could say the same for you." He said.

Harry smiled.

"I heard a rumor that you were able to fix your wand. I wonder if you would be willing to tell me how."

Harry laughed. "Maybe one day. Not now though."

Customers waited patiently and Harry noticed a few of them were snapping photos of the three of them.

"I think we've taken up enough of your time." Ron said noticing his discomfort. "We'll see you around."

Ollivander nodded. "Don't hesitate to stop by. Oh and do ask your friend, Luna, how her wand is working for her? Will you?"

They nodded and walked out of the shop.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Hermione asked as Ron slipped his arm around her shoulder. "The people staring?"

"Eventually." Harry mumbled. "I need to go to Gringotts but I'm not sure they'll let me in."

Ron nodded. "Well, we won't know until we try. Plus you gave Griphook the sword."

"More like he stole it and if Neville pulled it out of the sorting hat, I don't believe he has it anymore." Harry said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ron said. "Well might as well go for it."

"Easy for you to say, they don't have every inch of your life savings at their disposal."

"Well, they can't very well open it without the key can they?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose not." Harry said.

**So that's it, I'm not planning to write the trip into Gringotts but the next one is continued in Diagon Alley after. Also, I decided to start answering some of your questions. **

**To Ghostchicken, I know this wasn't a question but with Malfoy's conviction, they didn't necessarily have to bring him to trial. For example, Sirius was arrested and convicted without a trial.**

**And to sbmcneil, sorry if you got confused in Chapter 3. What happened was that Andromeda couldn't handle being at the service so Harry and Hermione found her, because they had Teddy and then gave him to her, but she had to come back to get the caskets, and when she came back she gave Teddy back to Harry so that she could apparate with the caskets back to her house. **

**Ok, thats it. Also I know Molly's resolution wasn't here yet but it will be dragged on for a few chapters. Also if there's anything you guys want to see, let me know. I'll try to add it in. "D**

**Now REVIEW  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it's been a while but I had to take a last minute trip to visit my grandparent's (my grandfather isn't very well, and all my grandmother does is sit in the nursing home so we're trying to get her out more) and I didn't even have internet for two days, and now I had a really big issue with an online class and cheating. (Which I did not.) So basically, this fell behind. But now, I have a new chapter and hopefully I will have a new one left in less than a week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. **

**Chapter Six**

Harry was surprised at how easily they let him into Gringotts. He briefly wondered how much had actually been in the Lestrange's vault that they weren't mad anymore.

After leaving Gringotts, Harry separated from Ron and Hermione as he truly realized all the things he would need to buy. He gave Hermione some money, much to their chagrin, and asked them to get the things they needed for the house.

They decided to meet up at Weasley's shop and then separated.

Harry couldn't help himself and immediately went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was wandering around the store and saw a mini broom that reminded him of the one that Sirius had given him. He laughed and continuously looked at it.

"Can I help you with something?" The sales associate came up to him.

"Yeah, can I have one of these?" He asked and was glad he had taken out some extra money, since he hadn't been sure when he would come back.

He was a little afraid he would spend all the money he had taken out but if anything he would go back and get more.

As he came up to the register he noticed a gold necklace hanging off a small statue. It was simple with a chain with a broomstick charm.

"Is this for sale?" He asked.

"Yes, quite interesting these, we don't really sell a lot anymore but they used to be pretty popular. The charm glows when the wearer is playing Quidditch. But if someone in the game is playing unfairly the charm can tell and gives the wearer a little zap. You can see why they'd be quite popular; if someone is playing unfairly then it's easy to tell. That's why most referees have them. Eventually though everyone would suggest that their charm was activated if their team was losing, and so they'd stop the game to check if it was true but the charms stop working once they stop playing." She shrugged.

Harry nodded. "I'll take one of these too."

"Alright then." She took the necklace and wrapped it up as well. "That'll be eight galleons and three sickles for the broom and four galleons for the necklace."

Harry nodded but inwardly winced. He was starting to notice the dent in his vault when he was there today. He hadn't looked at the Black vault but he was pretty sure that it had taken a serious dent as well. He was going to have to start living within his means.

After today.

His next stop was to Eeylops Owl Emporium and got himself a golden owl that had instantly taken to him when he came into the shop. He decided to name it Whisp after the author of Quidditch Through the Ages.

He quickly had to apparate back to the house before being able to continue, he was already carrying more than he could handle.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help herself when she passed Flourish and Blotts and wanted to go inside.

Ron smiled as she pulled him inside. He stood behind her as she looked at the books.

"You can go on without me." Hermione said.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, her back against his chest. "I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?" She asked.

"It's like you're in your own little world, and it's nice to watch you." He said quietly.

She leaned back against him and smiled. "You're a complete softy, you know that?"

"Don't let it get around." He whispered into her ear.

She giggled and turned around, intending to wrap her arms around him and kiss him but stopped and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked and turned around. He sighed and saw his mother glaring at them before she stormed out of the shop. He noticed his father behind her who shook his head before following her.

"Just stay here." He whispered to Hermione and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back."

She nodded and he ran after his mum.

"Mum! Would you please slow down?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Why? It's obvious whose side you choose." She snapped.

"Mum, there aren't any sides. I only left because you needed some time, and so did Hermione and Harry."

"Don't say their names to me!" She yelled.

He noticed they were beginning to draw a crowd.

"Hermione and Harry!" He shouted. "Mum, you need to stop acting so mad, you've known them for years and you love them!"

"Evidently, not as much as you do." She said.

"Molly, please." His father sighed. "I'm tired of all this already."

"Yes mum." Ron said ignoring his father. "I love Hermione, and Harry's my best friend. And I'm eighteen years old already, I can make my own decisions." He lowered his voice. "I know you're sad and I know you miss Fred, I do too but you can't take it out on us. It wasn't our fault and it's not Harry and Hermione's fault that they have parents and other people that they care about. I know you wish they were really a part of our family, I want that sometimes too but this is the way it is."

He sighed and walked back to the shop were Hermione was standing in the same spot he had left her. Her back was turned to him and he noticed her quiet sobs.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

Hermione had finally stopped crying by the time they reached Weasley's but she was still visibly sad. He walked over to the front desk where George was working and she wandered off by herself.

"Reckon you guys saw mum." George said when he saw her.

Ron shrugged. "You could say that, well that's about all you could say. As soon as she saw Hermione she left the store."

George shook his head. "She just needs some time."

"I know she does but it's killing Hermione. Without her mum around, our mum was all she had. And now we're being confined to Grimmuald Place and she's bored out of her mind." Ron said and looked over to make sure that she wasn't close enough to hear them. "I wish I could do something but what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I'm sure all the snogging helps." George smiled and Ron wanted to be mad but it was the first joke he had cracked since Fred had died.

"Of course but there's only so much that that helps." Ron said.

He turned and Harry came in with an abundance of bags. Ron and George eyed him.

"I may have gone a little overboard." Harry said.

"A little?" George said. "What did you even buy?"

"Well, there was a lot of stuff that we needed and then I saw some stuff that I wanted to get."

"Like a giant stuffed owl?" Ron asked and pulled it out of one of the bags.

"It's for Teddy!" Harry said.

"It's bigger than Teddy!" George said.

"Well, I just want him to know that I'm thinking about him." Harry said.

"Harry." Ron put his hands on his shoulders. "I know you want to be a good godfather but you can't make yourself broke because of it."

Harry sighed. "I know, and to be honest, I've gone back to the house twice to drop stuff off."

"Harry!" George said with wide eyes.

"I know! I never noticed it before because there were other things more important but I seem to like to spend money." Harry said.

"Merlin's beard Harry." George said.

"I'm going to have to get a job at the rate I was going." Harry said.

"Please Harry, I've seen your vault, and only one of them!" Ron said. Harry wondered if he imagined the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"That was a couple of years ago and I didn't want to say anything in front of Hermione but my funds are quickly starting to diminish. Especially now that I'm not going to school or working. Even Sirius' is about a fourth gone than when I got it." Harry said.

Ron nodded.

"Well, I know what we can do." George said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm going to pay back your loan." George said.

"No, come on George no." Harry said.

"Yes, we had been planning to give it back to you anyways, and the shop is just as busy as ever, I'm giving you back your money, whether you like it or not." George said.

Harry sighed. He knew there was no use arguing.

"Excuse me." A little boy came up to them. "Can you tell me where the expendable ears are?"

George opened his mouth but Ron beat him to it. "Right there." He pointed him to it.

"Well, closing down while in hiding hasn't seemed to slow this place down." Harry said.

George nodded. "It's actually becoming too much to bare. I'm going to have to hire someone soon. There's too much to do and I can't do it alone." He quietly looked around the busy shop.

"Well, if you want I can come by a couple days a week. I'm not doing anything." Ron said.

"And he seems to know where stuff is." Harry agreed.

George nodded. "That'd be great."

"What would?" Hermione asked as she came up behind them.

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm going to come work with George."

"Ah, work _for_ George, for. You're on probation now little brother." He said.

"Either way, I'm very proud of you." Hermione said and kissed him chastely.

George made a similar sound like Harry had made that morning.

"Get used to it." Ron said and kissed Hermione more forcefully.

She blushed and hid her head behind his.

"Did you guys get everything?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and looked down at all his bags. "What did you get?"

"Nothing, let's go." Harry said and picked up his bags.

* * *

When Harry got home, he quickly sent a letter to Ginny, explaining where he was and how much he missed her and how he had a present for her.

He sent Whisp off and hoped she would accept the letter even without knowing whose owl it was. He laid down on his couch before hearing a loud crack.

"Harry, there you are." He rubbed his head.

"Hey Kingsley." Harry said and sat up. "What'd you need?"

Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs as they heard the loud crack from Kingsley's apparition.

"Well, I got your owl and I went to go and get your aunt and uncle but there seems to be a little problem." Kingsley said.

"What?" Harry groaned. Why did they have to make everything so difficult?

"They refuse to leave unless they see you." Kingsley said.

"That's nice." Hermione said with a smile.

"I find that very hard to believe." Harry said.

"Well, unless you want them to stay in hiding forever, I believe you go and get them." Kingsley said.

Harry stayed quiet for a second, as if thinking it over. "Well…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from her spot on the stairs and Ron started laughing. "Don't laugh."

"Fine, I'll go." Harry mumbled.

"We'll come with you mate." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I'll apparate you there." Kingsley said.

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said.

"Of course."

"Well, I had a couple of things to ask of you…" Harry said.

"Harry, I would be honored." He said.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"I'd still be honored."

"Well, I was wondering if you could get Professor Snape's portrait up in the headmaster's office. I think he deserves it."

"I'll talk to some people and see what I can do." Kingsley said. "Anything else?"

"I was wondering if you would get my friend into that Auror's program you were talking about…" Harry said.

"What friend?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Of course, we'd be honored to have him." He said. "Now why don't we head out, I hate to be rude but I do have a number of things to do."

"Of course." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione walked over to them and they all held on to Kingsley and he apparated to where they were holding the Dursley's.

It was a plain house but looked nothing like where they really lived. It was plain but not plain enough for them, he was sure. It was possible they complained loads when they got there.

Kingsley knocked, a complicated knock, on the door and one of the Order members opened the door.

He smiled. And immediately grabbed Harry's hand to shake it. "An honor Harry."

Harry smiled and resisted the urge to mention that they had met before. "Can I speak to my aunt and uncle?"

"Of course, of course." He stood back from behind the door.

He walked inside the house and it was quiet. "Aunt Petunia?" He said.

He heard a knocking around and finally the three Dursely's clambered down the stairs.

"It's you." Petunia said with a frown.

"Lovely." Ron muttered before Hermione smacked him.

Dudley looked somewhat relived to see him.

"So everything is done then?" Vernon said.

Harry nodded. "Everything is alright."

"Well good then." Petunia said. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, you could've left days ago."

"Well, we couldn't exactly trust your lot to tell us the truth. For all we know they just want to kill us." Vernon said.

"I couldn't imagine why." Ron mumbled.

Hermione shushed him. "It's very nice to see you all again."

Petunia made disgusted sound at her.

"Right then, I'm going to get going. I have things to do." Harry said and walked out the door.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Dudley mumbled.

Harry smiled at him and walked out of the door.

"Well that was interesting." Ron said.

"You sure helped." Hermione reprimanded him.

"I think I'm going to head back." Harry said and before they could say anything he apparated back to the house.

He knew something was different when he apparated into the house. He felt something different. Almost as if someone was inside the house.

He heard a crash and walked quietly into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Ginny trying to fix whatever she had dropped.

He made a grunting sound and hugged her immediately, before kissing her deeply.

"Hi." She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed.

"I missed you." She mumbled and pulled him back to kiss her.

"Your mum's going to kill you." He said.

"I know but I thought you needed me." She whispered and held his hand.

"So does your mum." He said.

Ginny looked to the side guiltily.

"What?" He asked and sighed. "What is it?"

She handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet and he growled at the headline.

**Sneak Peak of Rita Skeeter's New Book: Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?**

* * *

Ron walked into the room quietly to see Hermione reading on the bed, he had come home to discover Ginny there and hadn't wanted to bother her and Harry. He had realized when he saw them both smiling at each other that if they were half as happy as him and Hermione then maybe Harry wasn't such a bad choice for her.

Hermione hadn't noticed him so he closed the door as silently as possible and sat on the bed.

She smiled and he knew that she knew he was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Ron…" She said in a warning tone.

"Hermione…" He said imitating her tone. He moved her hair out of the way and moved his lips up her neck. Her head fell back and she gripped the back of his head as he continued.

She rubbed the back of his head but was finding it hard to concentrate when he was sucking on her neck.

She detached him from her and then laid down to pull him on top of her, while simultaneously pushing the book of the bed. It didn't seem to like that as the pages began flipping and fluttering.

He put his arms on either side of her head holding himself up and her leg slid up in between his rubbing against his groin.

She ran her hands up his arms and he could barely take it. "Hermione." He moaned.

She moved her hands down to his waist and ran her hands under his shirt. He laughed as she unsuccessfully tried to get his shirt over his head.

He sat up, pulled his shirt off and waited to see what Hermione would do. He was unsure what to do next but Hermione reached up and kissed him deeply.

Her mouth moved down to his neck and began to suck on his weak spot. Her hands began to run up and down his chest. She could feel him tremble beneath her hands and felt a surge of power. She never knew the effect that she had on him.

She turned him over so she was on top and then reached down to unbutton her shirt. She was nervous and her hands were shaking, no one had ever seen her naked before.

She bit her bottom lip before throwing her shirt off.

Ron gasped and he looked at her with admiration.

Her breasts were pushing against her white bra. She looked so innocent but he couldn't help and imagine things that were not so innocent.

He knew she was everything he was ever going to need.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." He mumbled.

She blushed and he kissed her hungrily.

He pushed her back to the bed and moved his lips down her neck and into her chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered and he stroked her face. "You have no idea how happy it makes me when you say that."

"I think I do…" She smiled.

He kissed her again and suddenly there was a smashing downstairs and Ginny's scream.

Hermione grabbed Ron's shirt and threw it on and Ron ran down without his shirt. Ron ran in front of Hermione and was blasted backwards taking Hermione with him.

**Dun, dun, dunnnn (by the way it was not spell checked or anything in my haste to get it out. Sorry!). **


	7. Chapter 7

**So um, I'm really sorry that this took so long but I just started school again and I've been busy trying to keep up but I will try to keep up with this. **

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't believe this!" Harry shouted angrily. "I fucking hate Rita Skeeter! Is there anything she won't do?"

"I knew you weren't going to like this." She mumbled.

"Smart." He sneered.

She looked at him with a hurt expression and he sighed and pressed a hang to his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just sometimes things can be a little much."

"Harry you don't have to apologize." Ginny said. "I understand."

"But there should be no reason too and now I've gone and upset you." He groaned and dropped in a chair, his head in his hands.

"Harry don't worry about it." Ginny said and she bent down in front of him and kissed each of the hands that were covering his face. "Let's just enjoy our time together, I'll have to be getting home soon before mum realizes that I'm gone."

Harry nodded and pulled her into his lap. "I missed you and I got something for you too." He said with a smile.

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to and as it turns out I have an affinity for shopping."

She looked at him with a confused look.

"I'll explain later dear."

She giggled. "Dear, I can get used to that."

"Good."

"How absolutely disgusting."

Ginny jumped up and grabbed her wand and Harry pushed him besides her when he saw them.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

"How nice for you to come out of hiding." Harry said.

"Who said we were hiding?" Alecto laughed. "Maybe we've been right in plain sight."

Amycus threw a curse at them and Harry pushed Ginny at of the way but it hit him square in the chest. He groaned as his body erupted in pain and Ginny screamed as she could see him withering on the floor.

Ron and Hermione ran downstairs but were hit with another curse by Alecto.

Ginny didn't even think as she blasted them backwards and into the wall and suddenly Mrs. Black started screaming.

"What is that dreadful noise?" Alecto screeched.

"The lady of the house." Harry mumbled as he stood up and hit them both with a binding curse.

"That seems almost too easy." Ginny mumbled.

Ron and Hermione stood up and Ron seemed fine but it was already evident that a bruise was forming on half of Hermione's face.

Ron tried to check her face and she winced as soon as he touched her. "Sorry."

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

There was a loud crack, louder than the yelling, and he stood in front of them. "Can you please get Kingsley here immediately, tell him it's an emergency and please get Mrs. Black to _shut up_."

"Yes Master!" Kreacher shouted.

It only took a few minutes for Kingsley to appear and Kreacher instantly went to quiet down Mrs. Black.

"Figure they'd appear sooner or later. People like the Carrows do not like to stay hidden for long." Kingsley said as two aurors and one surprised Neville Longbottom carried them away.

"That was my enjoyment for the day." Neville said. "I've had dreams of taking them away. It was a lot more pleasurable than I dreamed." He looked over to Ron. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I was…" He stuttered and Hermione turned red.

"Oh, well then I'm back off to work. Thank you very much Harry for well, you know." He smiled and apparated away.

"We have to start protecting this house better." Harry mumbled angrily and he ran off to his room with Ginny trailing behind him.

"Let me see your face." Ron said and reached over for Hermione's face.

"I'm fine." She shrugged him away.

"Please." He whispered and she turned to him slowly.

She had a bruise on half her face and he could see her tearing up.

"I could kill her." He mumbled as he gently held her face.

"It's fine, just hurts a little." She said. And they walked up back to the bedroom where they had been.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to straddle his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't want you to have to look at me like this." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He chuckled and lifted her chin up to meet their eyes. "I will always want to look at you."

She smiled shyly and looked down.

He reached over and softly kissed the side of her face that was bruised. She sighed contently and ran her hands down his bare sides.

They laid down and he kissed his way down her neck before stopping briefly at the collar of his shirt, which she was still wearing. She reached up and pulled the shirt off and quickly kissed him again.

He loved the feeling of their bare skin against each other and couldn't think about anything else. She was perfect and in some crazy turn of events she was his.

He pulled his lips off of hers and pressed their foreheads together staring intently in her eyes.

"Ron, you're scaring me." She laughed.

"Sorry, I just…"

"What?"

"It still amazes me sometimes that you're with me. I'm not even sure why."

She smiled softly. "I'm not sure why you're with me."

He laughed. "Are you joking?"

She shook her head.

"You're smart." He kissed her temple. "Beautiful." He kissed her nose. "Funny." He kissed her lips, chastely, much to her dismay. "Amazing." He kissed the side of her neck. "And so many more things I can't even begin to describe. There are times when I can't even think because all I see is you—"

She pulled his head down to hers forcefully. She passionately kissed him and made it impossible for him to do anything but respond. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he moved his mouth down to her chest and slowly began sucking on her nipples through her bra.

She jumped and arched her chest into his back and couldn't help the uncontrollable throbbing near her pelvic area.

She moved the palm of her foot down the back of his leg and began thrusting herself into his groin.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and made a grunt before being able to talk. "Hermione, you need to stop or I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Don't." She mumbled and reached hands down the back of his chest.

"What?" He asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Don't stop. I want you to…" She bit her lip nervously.

"Want me to what?" He asked. "Hermione, I need you to be perfectly clear with me."

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered. She had been nervous to say it but had never been so sure as soon as she said it.

"Hermione."

"Now, Ronald." She said with a smile.

He smiled slightly and laughed. "When did you get so forceful?"

"When the person I wanted most started denying me."

He kissed her. "I will never know what I did to deserve you."

"You are so much more than you will ever know." She whispered.

"I doubt that." He whispered but continued speaking before she could say anything. "Hermione, I'm not sure…I mean…I've never done this before…"

"Really?" She asked nervously. "I mean not even with Lavender?"

"Never!" He said instantly. "It's you, it's always been you. Even when I didn't know it."

"Well, I haven't as well." She said.

"No even with Krum or…Cormac." He practically spit the words out.

"Cormac was absolutely vile and I never liked Krum half as much as I love you." She stroked his face.

He smiled proudly.

"Don't let it get to your head." She mumbled.

"How can I not? You love me." He continued smiling.

"You knew that before."

"But that was before you were willing to give me every part of you." He mumbled.

She reached for his hand and kissed his palm. "Ronald Weasley, you are just a big softy aren't you?"

"Bollocks."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I believe you have a promise you need to fulfill."

"Yes dear." He laughed.

He kissed her fiercely with a broad smile.

The next morning Ron woke up and saw Hermione sleeping next to him, peacefully as it seemed.

He internally cringed as he remembered what they had done the night before.

As cheesy as it sounded, even to him, he figured his first with Hermione would be completely life changing or miraculous instead it had just been awkward and, well for lack of a better word, terrible.

He crept out as quietly as he could. Either way he had to go to help George with the store today, he might as well go early and take some time to think up what he was going to tell her.

He reached over and pulled on the first pair of trousers he could find and then threw on any shirt he could get his hands on.

He had left his trainers outside so he was about to make a clean get away when he hit the edge of the bed and Hermione shot out of the bed with an arm around her chest to hold the sheets up around her.

"Ron?"

She seemed a bit groggy, he wondered if he could still make it out.

"Are you…going to work?"

Oh well it was a nice thought while it lasted.

"Uh yeah I told George I would come in today…remember?" He said quietly.

He currently hated himself. He had worked so hard to make his and Hermione's relationship less awkward and nerve inducing and here he had gone and fucked it all up already.

"Oh." She said with a small sad smile. "Well I guess you have to go."

"Yeah, but uh…" He sat down next to her and his face flushed red as he even thought about what he was going to say. "I'm going to miss…you."

She smiled. "Ron about last night—"

"Let's just talk about it when I get home." He said and quickly stood up to leave.

"But Ron!" Hermione said but he was already gone.

She sighed and laid back against the bed as she heard the front door slam.

"Hermione are you awake?" It was Ginny.

"Unfortunately," She muttered. "Yes."

"We're going to go and see the aurors about last night do you want to come?" Harry shouted.

"No, I'm going to stay here."

"Are you alright?" Harry had come up the stairs and was standing in front of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't feel too well."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She knew he knew that she wasn't okay. But this wasn't something she could talk about with him.

It wasn't until later when Hermione was walking around the house, in the shirt Ron was wearing the night before, that she even began to think. Though ironically, before she had been deep in thought.

It felt as if she hadn't been thinking though. All she could do was replay the memories of the night before over and over again.

Besides the fact that it hurt, which she had been aware would happen, she had found their night together awkward and forced.

She felt her eyes well up with the sting of Ron's behaviour this morning. She knew that, if possible, he felt even worse about the night before.

She knew that he would have a ridiculous notion that it was his fault that their first time together had been like that.

Hermione knew it wasn't but Ron, on the other hand…wouldn't.

She wish he had just let her talk to him. They needed to talk.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly brought down a pair of her shorts and slipped them on before answering the door.

She didn't even bother to look at herself in the mirror. Either way she knew she looked horrible.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh no your faze! Thiz iz zerrible!"

Hermione sighed. Perhaps she should have looked out the window before opening the door.

"Hello."

They brushed in before she could ask them too.

"Percy told us about what happened last night." Bill said and looked around at all the broken things on the floor. "Dad asked us to come and check on you."

"Oh dear." Fleur came over and carefully examined her face. "I zo not believe it will leave a mark."

"I'll be fine." Hermione muttered and looked away. "Harry, Ginny and Ron left and I—"

"Hermione have you been crying?" Bill asked as he suddenly got a good look at her red eyes.

Hermione sniffled and left a sob before she ran into Fleur's arms crying.

"Pleaze zo not cry!" She begged.

Bill winced and felt guilty.

"Whatz happened?"

Hermione hiccupped and looked at Fleur with tears streaming down her face. "Well, last night, after the attack Ron and I…we…" She started crying, much more softly this time though, again.

She maneuvered Hermione onto the sofa and quickly pushed Bill out of the house. "You must leave, now. Find your brother or zomething."

Ron had been happy to have a lot of work. The more work he had the less he had to think about the night before. He couldn't believe how horrible everything had been.

He sighed. He wished he had been more experienced for her or that he knew how to make her feel good. But he wasn't and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Perhaps for the rest of their lives they would just never attempt at sex again. He could live a happy life with her like that, right? Of course they'd never have children…

"Crap." He groaned to himself as he placed some extendable ears on the shelf.

"Are you alright?" George asked as he came over to him. "You seem distracted."

Ron hesitated. He could tell George hadn't slept in a while, he had dark bags under his eyes and Ron had the distinct idea that it had to do with Fred. Why should George be burdened with his problems when he already had his own?

"What the hell is going on?"

Ron was instantly confused when Bill stepped over behind them.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"Looking for this idiot." Bill said and then hit Ron over the head.

He groaned and grabbed his head. "What was that for?"

"For whatever you did to make Hermione cry!" Bill yelled. Everyone in the store looked at them and Bill lowered his voice. "What's it been? Two weeks? And you already fucked it up."

Ron groaned and turned around to pound his head into a wall.

"Stop that." George said. "What happened?"

"Well…" He sighed and looked down. Refusing to meet their eyes. "Last night…Hermione and I…well let's just say we're not as innocent as we were the night before…"

"Oh." Bill said.

George had a smirk on his face. "My brother, becomes a man."

"Stop it, it was so horrible." He groaned.

"What?" They both asked confused.

"It was horrifying. It was incredibly awkward and painful and everything seemed to go wrong and it was just plain bad." He placed his hand on his forehead. "I think it was even worse for Hermione."

"Think?" Bill asked. "Did you even talk to her?"

"No…" He groaned. "I couldn't even look at her; I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I already messed this up, it has to be a new record for me."

"Now, I'm sure you didn't mess it up but if you did I'm going to kick you're arse." George said. "I like Hermione better."

Ron groaned and supported himself on the shelves. "I have to go and talk to her."

The Ministry of Magic was a lot warmer than it had been the last time Harry was there. At least that was the first thing that he noticed.

He imagined that it had to do with the absence of dementors which had mysteriously disappeared after the battle. He wondered how they had managed that.

"Harry, good you're here." Kingsley walked over to them. "I'm glad you came, I was afraid that you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ginny mumbled as she clutched Harry's hand.

"Yes well they asked for you specifically. Normally I wouldn't even condone it but, perhaps this could be good practice for later." He smiled secretly.

Harry laughed. "Yes, we'll have to talk about that after."

"Yes, apparently we will."

They had reached a room on a floor that Harry had never been on before.

"Ginny you should stay out here."

She huffed angrily.

"Only because the room is small." Kingsley clarified.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

He walked inside the room to see the Carrows chained to the floor.

"Finally!" Amycus shouted.

"About time." Alecto mumbled.

"You asked for me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we don't want to be sent to Azkaban for life." Amycus said.

"You're in for a rough life then." Harry said.

"Well, we have certain information that may help the decision." Amycus said.

Alecto rolled her eyes. Apparently she was not too happy about Amycus' decision.

"We want less time." Amycus said.

"Tell us the information and we'll think about it." Kingsley said.

"It's about a certain friend of ours, who as it turns out has an obsession with one of your friends. He finds her quite delectable." Amycus laughed.

**That is the ending it's kinda of a cliffhanger, so who do u think it is? and even though u hate me, please review. Also I'm not going to give any of the awkward Ron/Hermione scenes because I'm sure none of us would rather remember them that way. But be warned that this is a story that is rated M and there will be sex, so if you feel uncomfortable, please stop reading. Ok, that it for now but please review, since a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Well, I'm tired so later, night. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So before you pelt me with stones just remember that I am back and that even though it's been like a month, I was really stuck and school started again and I was screwed but I have a new chapter, it's kinda shorter than normal but I just wanted to get it out there. Please don't hate and please still review. :/**

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry come back!" Ginny shouted as he stormed out of the room.

She gave Kingsley an apologetic look and then ran after him.

She finally caught up with him when he had made it outside the ministry. She stopped running and tried not to attract the muggles attention.

"Harry what happened?" She asked worriedly.

He looked at her with a hard expression. "Nothing of consequence."

She gave him an aggravated look. "I'm not stupid Harry."

He sighed. "They think that Fenrir Greyback is after Hermione. They also seem to think that he has been in my house."

* * *

"Look it was bound to be awkward you're first time." Bill said as Ron turned extremely red.

"I really do not want to be having this conversation at all, nonetheless with you." Ron said.

"It wasn't awkward my first time." George said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Bill said. "Don't even remind me about how you came crying to me because you thought you couldn't do it right."

George turned red. "Crying is a figure of speech."

"Sure." Bill said. "Look there's a reason why it's called your first time, it's supposed to be bad, or there wouldn't be the incentive to practice."

"Practicing is fun." George smirked.

"I mean…" His face turned redder, if that was possible. "She didn't even, well you know…"

"No please, spell it out for us." George said.

Bill smacked his arm. "Most girls don't the first time. You're already handling it better than George."

"I didn't cry!" George shouted and the people in the store looked at them. "Look away!"

Bill sighed.

"Look, if you really want to make her…" Bill looked around to the people who were still trying to eavesdrop on them and lowered his voice. "feel good, there are some things that you could do."

* * *

Hermione had been consoled to the point where she wasn't crying anymore but she was still upset.

"You can not let it upzet you." Fleur said and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"How can I not?" She shook her head. "These past couple of weeks has just been terrible, and if possible this made it worse."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes which were already rubbed red. "I mean I couldn't even…" She turned red and covered her face in her hands.

Fleur reached over to stroke her hair.

It reminded Hermione of her mother and even more of how she missed her. She should've been having this conversation with her mother, not with Fleur—nothing against her.

"Most girlz don't…" Fleur said quietly.

Hermione nodded and sniffled. "You should really talk to Ron about thiz."

"I don't know if I can."

"You muzt."

Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the back of the sofa. She hated how right Fleur was. "I'm going to go find him." She mumbled. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait! You may want zo change!"

Hermione blushed and ran upstairs.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at the house, it was dark. He slowly crept inside the house.

"Kreacher…"

_Crack!_ "Yes Master?"

Harry bent down to talk to be face to face with Kreacher. "Do you know of anyway that anyone can get into the house?"

"No master, not unless they were secret keepers. But when Master was gone Kreacher did his best to make sure no others came!" He seemed to be broken. "Kreacher did his best to stop him, he tried! But…but…but they wanted to hurt Kreacher so I had to run."

"Kreacher, it's ok." Harry said. "I'm glad you did, I wouldn't want you to stay when there are dangerous people in the house. Do you know who came to the house?"

"Those who followed the Dark Lord, a lot of them. They liked to come inside Master's house and meet here. The Dark Lord would laugh and destroy Master's things. He went through all the rooms and destroyed what he could. Kreacher would hide but when they were gone and the mess went away, they knew someone was here and would start looking. Kreacher had to leave. Not until I heard that Master had destroyed the Dark Lord did Kreacher come back. Kreacher began cleaning right away."

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was really brave of you and you shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Kreacher would've told Master but he did not want Master upset."

"It's alright Kreacher, listen why don't you take the afternoon off." Harry said.

"Off? Kreacher does not know what he would do with himself." His eyes got wide.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Harry suggested gently.

Kreacher nodded. "Yes Master." He ran off to the kitchen where he had his little "bed."

Harry sighed and hit his head against the banister. "We're going to have to redo all the charms on the house and I can't handle knowing Riddle was in all these rooms and doing who knows what? We're going to have to do something about it."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry why don't we worry about it later? They're not stupid enough to come tonight, so soon after Voldemort's defeat."

Harry nodded. "Come on, I want to show you what I bought for Teddy, and for you."

She smiled and let him lead her upstairs to his room.

When they opened the door, Ginny looked questionably at the huge stone pensive in front of the door. "What is this Harry?"

"Oh, with so much going on I had completely forgotten about that." Harry smiled. "Come on." He went around it and to Lupin's trunk before opening it and pulling out the flask that contained his memories. "Lupin left us some of his memories."

"Harry that's amazing." Ginny said.

"I want you to come with me." He said quietly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Of course."

He poured out a section of the contents. "I want to save some for later." He said to Ginny's questioning look.

She nodded. He held her hand as they both touched the water with their noses.

When they landed they were at Hogwarts again, the grounds near the Whomping Willow. It was practically night, and there was a full moon.

Harry knew why they were here.

He saw the four marauders, instantly spotting his father among them. Sirius was supporting Lupin who was pale and seemed to be convulsing.

"Damn, Lily Evans." Sirius mumbled. "Why did she have to be wandering the halls tonight? She's too good at catching us."

Harry and Ginny ran to keep up with them.

"Cause she's a prefect, and I was busy tonight in case you didn't remember!" Lupin was shouting the words as fell to the ground.

The last remnants of the sun left and Lupin began seizing on the floor and his body instantly began to shift.

"Damn it!" Sirius shouted. "We need to get him to the tree!"

Harry looked back and noticed his mother running up to them. Lupin had finished changing and Harry's father had just noticed his mother.

"Get him!" James shouted and began running in Lily's direction.

The memory dissolved (probably because Lupin couldn't remember the rest) and suddenly they were back inside the castle.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur walked into the shop together but Hermione instantly saw Ron as soon as they came in.

Fleur smiled at her as Hermione walked over to were Ron was stacking shelves. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's reassuring." Hermione said.

"No," He sighed. "I'm sorry, that's not how I meant it, I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting to see you here…was I supposed to?" He asked.

"We need to talk…privately."

Ron paled and took her hand leading her to the back room, where his and George's (and still Fred's) desks were.

Ron was silently trying to go mad.

When they came inside Ron locked the door, to make sure that George wouldn't disrupt them. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have left like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Hermione said. "Do you know what you put me through?"

Ron sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! Ron if we're going to be a couple now we have to talk about these things, you can't just run away when things get bad, and this wasn't even that bad."

"It was pretty bad, I think that was the problem."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, it was going to happen, and it wasn't your fault, it wasn't mine, it just…was."

He sighed and dropped into his desk chair. "But, Hermione…it was…ugh!" He kicked his desk in frustration.

Hermione jumped and walked over to him. She ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you Hermione," He mumbled looking down. "I just wanted this to be perfect. And like everything else I fucked it up."

She lifted his head with her hands. "Ron, I already told you it's not your fault." She stroked his hairline. "It's just something that we need to…practice."

"Practice?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," She said as he stood up and placed both hands on the desk trapping her. "Lots of practice."

"I think I could arrange that." Ron mumbled before capturing her lips with his own.

She giggled as he lifted her up off the ground and placed her on his desk.

"Ron," She chasted. "We can't do this here."

He moved his lips under her neck and she lifted her head to give him more access. "Your brother could…come in…mhmmm…" She gripped the back of his head and pulled her leg up around his waist.

He reached for the clasp on her shorts and quickly pulled them down.

She moaned as he tightly gripped her bare thighs. He bent down to be level with her waist and quickly ripped off her knickers, and pulled her to the edge of the desk.

"Ron, you—" She gasped as his mouth was on her. She was making whimpering sounds that were causing all of his blood to rush down.

He slowly licked up and down her core, leisurely exploring her, and her hand reached down to grip his head.

She could feel a tension building inside her and she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head.

"Ron…" She whispered and tightened her grip on his head. He experimented and twirled his tongue inside of her and she exploded in his mouth. Ron licked up everything that she spilled.

She collapsed onto his desk, luckily he had not had time to really move things to it or decorate it, and he smiled in satisfaction, despite the fact that there was a slight strain in his trousers.

She sat up with a lazy smile on her face and blushed when he stared at her. He leaned over and kissed her check softly, which was covered in sweat.

She pulled him to her and kissed him softly before the kiss became passionate again, so she wrapped her leg around his waist finally feeling his excitement.

"Maybe we should take care of that…" She whispered shyly.

"Hermione, we don't—" He never got to finish because she pushed him tighter to him pressing him up against her bare wetness and caused him to groan.

"Just take off your trousers…" She whispered against his ear. He shuddered against her hot breath and didn't need to be asked twice.

He did as she asked and slowly entered her, she made a grunt of discomfort but seemed to be less uncomfortable than the night before.

"Keep going." She whispered.

Ron nodded and happily agreed. She was hot and tight against him. Perfectly molding to him and it made him prideful to know that he was the only one who had been in her, the only one who had let touch her like that.

He wanted to be surrounded by her all the time and never wanted to leave. He slowly moved in and out of her just relinquishing in the feeling of being in her.

"Ron faster." She panted.

He quickly complied and began thrusting in and out of her. She began meeting his thrusts and the tightening in his abdomen began to increase significantly. He did his best to hold out but he was only human and couldn't out as long as he wanted to.

He exploded inside of her but his orgasm was only a trigger for hers and she bit down on his shoulder muffling her deep moan.

Ron smiled inwardly, she definitely hadn't made that sound the night before. It wasn't a scream of pleasure but it was something.

She panted into his shoulder and he slowly came out of her but still held on to her. "That was definitely better." She mumbled and kissed his shoulder.

He laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head.

**So I know that there's a lot of Hermonie and Ron rightk now, it's only for the time being but I'm considering changing the characters to them until it gets to the main part with Harry and Ginny, I really want it to be an equal balance of both couples but the beginning is more centered around them because they've never truly been a couple before whereas Ginny and Harry have so they're not really going through any of the first time stuff like Ron and Hermione are. That's not to say that they won't but it'll be a little later. Also the Fenrir Greyback thing is a part of the story and it will become apparent soon enough but trust me it's good :) and also Molly will come back in the next chapter so don't fret. **

**That's all for now, hopefully you don't hate me enough that you will want to not review :/  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so sorry, I know it's been a while but school has really been kicking me in the ass and then i got stumped but I decided that whenever I'm stressed I'm going to work on this because honestly it makes me feel better. Ok well get reading and please review. **

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny had fallen asleep after they had stopped looking at the old memories.

Harry knew she would have to go back to the Burrow in the morning. He didn't want to keep her from Mrs. Weasley any longer. He knew it wasn't fair to her or even to Ginny. Ginny needed to be home with her family, even though she didn't understand that.

He hated to be away from her even for a second but he didn't really have a choice. She was going to hate him for forcing her to go back but he had to.

He stroked her hair and she snuggled into his chest.

"What's the matter?" She mumbled against his chest.

"You have to go back today…" He groaned.

"No." She said quietly.

"We don't need to upset your mum anymore." Harry said.

"I don't want to leave you. I've had too much of being away of you." She raised her head and kissed his jaw and moved her way up to his ear.

"Keep acting like that and I may not let you go." He mumbled before kissing her fully on the mouth.

"Good." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He had missed being with her. Whether or not they were snogging. Just being near her made him nervous and warm. If that made any sense. It didn't make sense to him. He knew it too, but when it came to her the only thing that made sense was when they were together.

He leg reached around his waist and he moved his mouth down to her neck. He quickly began to remember the shape of her body, which he had spent weeks trying to memorize last year. Was it last year? How long had it been? He could barely even remember the day.

His hand reached to her thigh and squeezed it tightly. He couldn't get enough of her. Her lips, her body, her touch, everything about—

"Harry." She said pulling back from him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" He asked warily.

"It's just," She sat up leaning against the headboard, separating them. "You left, Harry."

"Ginny—"

"Let me finish first." He nodded. "You left, and I understand why and I love you for it but you still left. I know you didn't want to but it still hurt me and its going to take us some time to get back to what we were before. I can't think of this like we're continuing from the same place. We're starting over."

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds. "So we're starting from the beginning…"

"Yes…" She said slowly. She was afraid that perhaps it'd be too much for him, what if it was?

"If it's what you want, I'll do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Ginny, I'd do anything for you." He said and looked down as he could feel himself blushing.

She placed her finger under his chin lifting his head and gave him a slow kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her nose. "Oh before I forget _again_." He reached around to the nightstand next to him and pulled out a box from the drawer. "I got you this the other day."

She smiled and opened the box. "Harry." She gasped looking at the necklace he had gotten her. "It's beautiful."

* * *

"Well, well, well…what were you two doing back there?" George asked with a smirk as Ron and Hermione left the office.

They both blushed and Ron's reached his ears quickly. "Uh, do you mind if I take off for lunch now. Hermione still hasn't eaten."

"Of course, go, I was thinking of closing early anyways. I'm tired." George said with a weak smile.

Ron looked unnerved for a second.

"Go, leave and turn around the sign so no one else comes in, and enjoy the rest of the day with your girlfriend."

Ron nodded and turned around grabbing Hermione's hand and leaving George alone.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Harry asked as he grabbed Ginny's things.

She nodded. "But I don't want to go just yet."

Harry looked at her. "Stop stalling."

"No, I just, maybe we can look at another one of Lupin's memories?"

Harry sighed. She knew how to get to him. He had decided to look at one a day until he ran out and he was extremely curious. "Fine but then we're leaving."

"Yes dear." She mocked.

He took the flask and poured another memory into the pensive before taking her hand and dropping into the memory.

They looked around the empty room. He realized he had no idea where they were or where Lupin was for that reason.

Suddenly he heard yelling. He realized it as Tonks and Lupin.

"Please just yell at me or anything." Lupin pleaded. As she walked in front of him.

"I don't want to yell at you." She said. "You left, you came back. End of story."

"Not end of story, Nymphadora. We need to talk about it." He said.

"Why so I can be angry with you? This is not the time to be angry with the people we trust." She said.

Harry noticed she didn't even wince as he had used her full name.

"No so you can forgive me."

"Fine! I'm angry Lupin. You left me, and your unborn child. I am your _wife_! Do you understand what that means?"

Lupin visibly paled as she began to yell.

"You do not get to run away like a child, you have to stay and _talk _to me. Even if it's unpleasant and annoying and painful. It's your job. We took _vows! _And you just ignored them! I know you're scared, don't you think I am as well! We're all scared but you can't use it as an excuse!" Tears started spilling out of her eyes and she sat down in a chair.

He kneeled down before her (grunting as he did) and placed his head on her knees. "I'm so sorry, you can't even imagine how much."

"Why did you even come back?" She sobbed into her hands.

"Honestly, I wanted to come back the moment I left but I couldn't. I knew—know you deserve better but I went and I saw Harry and he kicked me in the arse." He laughed quietly. "I don't know when that kid became smarter than me."

"I always knew; you're an idiot." She said as she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

He smiled. "We should make him godfather…" He whispered quietly.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

He stood up slowly. "I think we should make Harry godfather for our baby."

Tonks looked at him and slowly smiled.

Then the memory was dissolving and they were back in Harry's room.

"That was an amazing thing you did." Ginny said.

"You wouldn't think that if you had seen how it really played out." Harry said with shame washing over him. "Either way, we've got to get you home."

She sighed and grabbed his hand before apparating out of Grimmwald Place and to The Burrow.

He knocked on the door and Ginny glared at him.

There was a sound of something dropping and then Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Glad you decided to appear again." She mumbled to Ginny. "Go to your room."

"Mum—"

"You're still underage and do as I say. Now go to your room." Harry squeezed her hand tightly before letting it go. He didn't dare kiss her for fear of upsetting her.

"Mrs. Weasley, can we please talk?"

She turned around. "Arthur is in his room, he wanted to see you if you appeared."

Harry sighed but didn't push and went to go find him.

He found the room oddly comforting with all the muggle contraptions.

"Ah! Harry!" Arthur said.

Harry noticed the deep bags under his eyes, reminding him much of George's the incredible guilt weighed on him.

"I'm glad you made it, I hope Molly wasn't too hard on you today."

"She's getting better, I was surprised she let me into the house." He joked quietly.

Arthur laughed a little too heartedly. "Well listen, Hagrid gave me something to fix up the other day for you. We just wanted you to consider it an early birthday present and I happened to finish it the other day."

He took a sheet off an object half of Harry's height.

Harry gasped as he took it off. It was Sirius' bike. It looked perfect.

He didn't want to but he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. "Mr. Weasley…"

"Harry, I know you've sacrificed a lot over the past years. More than any boy, man or person should ever half to. And…I figured that maybe this would help bring a part of them back…or at least Sirius."

"I can't…I…" He couldn't stop himself from running into Mr. Weasley's arms. "Thank you."

* * *

George finished off another drink and felt wheezy.

His mind was going hazy and he wasn't felling all the parts in his body.

He sighed and stumbled over to his sofa. He laid down his head hitting the arm rest but he didn't care.

It didn't matter.

As he looked forward he noticed a picture of Fred.

He had missed it when taking them all down.

He reached his foot out and kicked it before he could look at it completely.

Then quickly everything went black.

**What'd you guys think? I know it's not the longest but its been a while so i figured that it's better than nothing. Also I'm starting to put in more characters stuff. Like George and Percy might be in the next one but he's going to be soon. Either way is there anyone else you'd want to see? Or anything else you'd want to see? and next chapter there's going to be a ron and hermione fight just like old times and then someone else is going to make a reappearance. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I think that we should go next week, I really don't want to wait any longer. Kingsley said that the longer we waited the harder it would be to take the charm off." Hermione said.

They had made their way back to Grimmwauld place. Neither really wanted to be in the spotlight at a restaurant.

"Sounds good." He mumbled as he shoved a sandwich down his mouth.

Hermione loved Ron; more than she could've ever possibly imagined but she had to admit his eating habitat were absolutely horrid.

He stared at the plate even though it was empty.

"Ron what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

He shifted in his seat next to her with his arm around her. "I'm not sure, I just feel like something is wrong."

"With what?" She stroked his hair and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Just George, he seemed weird before we left, don't you think?"

"Do you want to go check on him? We can just apparate back." She said.

He nodded. "I just want to check on him."

"Then let's go." She said and stood up holding her hand out.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" He asked her as he stood with his forehead touching hers.

"Maybe once or twice." She giggled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

* * *

He found it hard to believe that it had been a month since the battle. A month since it seemed as if everything had gone away.

A month when he felt as if he were the one that died not Fred.

He stared at the floor and could feel tears spring from his eyes.

He had gotten so good at making everyone think he was fine that he was almost starting to believe it himself. Until he was alone, and all he was alone with was his reflection, and it reminded him only of Fred.

He was no longer George. Only a broken reflection of Fred.

His head was fuzzy. He was aware of that. But he wasn't aware of how to make it stop. He wasn't even aware of how to get up.

He looked his side and saw a flash of red.

It was his mirror.

He slowly stood up and went to it.

He pressed his hand to the glass to support himself. When he looked he realized something was wrong.

It was him wasn't it? But something was missing…

His reflection shifted and he suddenly realized that it wasn't him.

His reflection had both ears, and wasn't looking sad and pathetic; it was looking at him in pity.

"What are you doing?" It whispered. It's eyes were watery. "Please don't do this."

He pressed his head against the glass and looked at it angrily. "You left, you don't get a choice."

He stepped away and took his wand out. "Bombarda!"

He slipped to the floor and fell to a pitiful sleep.

* * *

Ron heard a loud boom when he walked into the store.

Hermione looked at him alarmed and both immediately reached or their wands. Ron walked in front of her until he reached the door to the apartment above the shop.

He slowly opened the door and when he did he saw George lying on the floor. He gasped as he noticed he was lying in glass and bleeding openly.

"Oh no." Hermione said and brushed past him. "Wingardum Leviosa." She levitated him over to the couch and quickly began mending his wounds. "Ron go get him something to drink."

Ron nodded and Hermione sat so that George's head was on her lap as she lightly cleaned the glass out of his hair.

Ron returned with a glass of water and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He winced slightly at the broken picture on the floor before quickly fixing it and putting it back on the table face down.

He was in awe of Hermione, as guilty as he was for it, she was amazing with his brother. It reminded him of something his mother would've instantly known to do. How to take care of people. Something he couldn't do.

One of the many reasons he needed her.

"George," She muttered quietly still stroking his hair.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Ron half lidded.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked him quietly.

George began to sob into Hermione's lap and she stroked his hair with a hopeless look at Ron.

* * *

Harry rushed through the Ministry of Magic, attempting to make sure that no one would notice him.

It was only when he made it to the Auror offices that he slowed down.

He pulled into an office when he noticed the secretary staring at him a little too intently.

"Hey Harry!"

"Neville!" Harry said in a shocked but pleased tone. "I didn't know this was your office."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty shocked to get an office too." He said nervously. "Most of the new aurors don't get an office right off the bat."

"I reckon things are going well then." Harry said as he sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"They're going alright. It's weird though; working and all. I still feel like I should be in school." He said. "And some of the others are a little jealous to say the least. They don't seem to like the fact that I skipped some school and got an office right away."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Harry said quietly. He was hoping it wasn't so bad. He technically knew that he should be here with Neville, and he had every intention of coming to help him out but he wasn't ready yet. He thought he deserved a break after everything that had happened. Didn't he?

Besides he was enjoying this time with his friends and with Ginny, and hopefully the Weasley's once Mrs. Weasley came to her senses.

"You'll be coming around soon I hope?" Neville asked.

"Maybe." Harry said quietly. "Well, I was looking for Kingsley, so I you wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction which would be fastest and less crowded."

"Of course—"

The door opened and Harry was once again pleasantly surprised. "Luna."

"Hello Harry." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to visit Kingsley." He said.

"Oh are you joining the Aurors as well?" She said as she came up to the desk. "It would be nice to have another fighting back against the Rotfang conspiracy."

Harry let out a small smile. "Not at the moment Luna; what are you doing here?"

"Neville and I are having lunch. Would you like to join us?" She said.

Harry looked over to Neville who had a brief moment of disappointment and then quickly smiled. "Yeah Harry, you should join us."

"It's alright, I have a few things I need to do today and I was planning on stopping by the Burrow and taking Ginny out."

"Just as well I suppose, it would've been hard for Neville and I to be alone if you had been there." She said with a smile.

Neville blushed and stood up. "Ok then, goodbye Harry." He started to push Harry out of the door.

"Wait!" Harry said laughing. "Alone, what were you going to do alone?" He couldn't help his teasing tone as Neville pushed him out the door.

"First door on the right, can't miss it. Bye Harry." Neville slammed the door in his face.

He laughed as he walked to Kingsley's office.

He opened the door and was happy to see that Kingsley was alone. He had been slightly worried that he would've been in an important meeting that would've required talking to other people.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Kingsley said quickly.

"Sorry is now a bad time?" Harry said. "I should've owled first."

"Of course not, you can always come, it's just been busy, I'm still working as head Auror until we can find more aurors to replace the others and doing the Minister of Magic job so things have been quite frantic lately."

"Then I'll be quick," Harry said. "I was just wondering what I would have to do to get Snape's portrait up at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Harry, I've already been working on it. Minerva owled me the other day. And I'm sure a word from the Chosen One will do well."

* * *

"I'll just put him to bed and then we can go." Ron said as he pulled George over his shoulder.

Hermione nodded and went around cleaning up the room.

"Why are you even here?" George whined as Ron pulled him into his room.

"I'm taking care of my idiot brother." He mumbled.

"What do you even care?" George growled as he was lowered onto his bed. "You don't even care that Fred died. All you care about is your stupid life," He was slurring heavily. "You stupid Harry, and and and and He—Her—Her—whatever her stupid long name is. What kind of name is that anyways?"

George slumped over onto his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione had continued the conversation they had been having as soon as they returned to Grimmwald Place.

"Maybe we could leave the week after Harry's birthday. That way we could throw him a party. I say it's about time for a party." Hermione said.

Ron mumbled something incomprehensibly and conjured himself a glass of water.

"Alright, maybe we can leave in August, a month before I have to go to school? I really don't want to wait any longer, then I have too. I 'd say we should leave tomorrow but I really don't want to be gone for Harry's birthday."

"For Merlin's sake Hermione!" Ron shouted and banged his hands on the table they were sitting at. "Can you think about anything else? My brother was fucking suicidal! And you don't even care!"

Her eyes were wide and slightly hurt as she stood up. "I'm sorry Ronald but it's kind of important to me that I find my parents before I go to school."

"School, parents, school, parents, school, parents!" Ron shouted. "That's all you can think about! Do you have to be so self-centered?"

She scoffed. "Me," she pointed at herself. "Self-centered! Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What?" He asked confused. "I told you not to use those stupid muggle sayings around me."

"Stupid muggle sayings? Fine then don't listen to them! Maybe you should just go and stay home with your mum!" She yelled.

"Maybe I will!" He said and stomped out of the room.

Hermione sat down breathing heavily before she could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

**So this chapter is actually on time but that's cause I want to start a new story soon about what would've happened if voldemort hadn't existed. What do you think? I already started planning it but I'm not going to post it until december cause I'm a bit behind in all my school work. But once Christmas break comes around I should be ok but until then I'll have wait, even though I desperately want to post it. **

**Ok and what did you guys think?**

**How long do you think they'll be fighting?**

**Please review. Tell me what you thought.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter's early! Ok so this is a very emotional chapter I cried while writing it so let me know if you did. Also I would like to say that my favorite review last chapter was from Jody M. She really made me feel happy about this story. **

**Disclaimer: Nope do not own, please do not sue.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry was nervous. He couldn't deny it. He had been standing outside the burrow trying to gain the courage to ask a certain Weasley girl to come with him.

Somewhere he had been avoiding for a long time.

He gulped and could feel the panic rushing through his body.

Was he ready?

He had no idea. But he had to do it soon.

Before he lost his nerve.

He needed this to be over for once and for all.

Voldemort was dead that part was done with. But Harry had to deal with his own demons that he wasn't really sure he had.

But he needed to make sure he was okay.

He needed to be okay.

He needed to be okay for himself, to be able to work as an auror, to find death eaters, and especially for Ginny.

He walked inside the Burrow quietly and noticed her sitting there at the table in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, will you come with me somewhere?"

* * *

Ron was silently fuming inside his room. He couldn't believe Hermione's nerve. She was just…

He groaned out load and kicked the leg of his bed as he paced back and forth.

His mind was racing.

He couldn't stop remembering the look on Hermione's face as he left. He had made the mistake of looking back.

Why had he done that?

He knew her too well. He knew when she was about to cry.

He kicked the leg of his bed again, and it feel to the ground on one corner.

He pulled out his wand and muttered _"Reparo" _and it slowly creaked back to its original place.

He sighed and sat down on the bed.

The leg snapped and fell to the ground again.

Hermione was always better with spells.

* * *

Hermione was so angry she couldn't even believe it.

She hated Ron!

Absolutely hated him.

"Kreacher!" She shouted and he rushed over to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you have something I can break?" She asked.

He looked at her curiously but quickly left and returned with a stack of plates. "Master bought too many plates."

"Thank you Kreacher." She said with a tight smile. "I appreciate it." She stood up and threw a plate into the air and shouted "_Confringo!_" Before it exploded into small flames.

"Ronald Weasley." She grunted and threw another plate and blasted it with a different spell. "I knew I should never have gotten with him. Didn't I Kreacher?" She asked.

"If Miss says so." Kreacher said.

"That was a rhetorical question, but thank you Kreacher. _Bombarda!_"

"Emotional git. Thinks I'm selfish! I'm not the one that left last year, was I? Did he think I wanted to sit there and fight for my life? No! I could've gone and hidden with my parents!" She let out a small, angry scream.

"I gave everything to him! There is nothing that he doesn't know about me! There is nothing that I haven't done with him and he just up and leaves! I shouldn't be so shocked! He seems to be amazing at doing that!"

Kreacher looked immensely confused and just stood there.

"_Deprimo!_" Hermione looked at the dwindling stack of plates. "Kreacher, perhaps you could go get me some more plates, don't worry I'll replace them though."

Kreacher apparated and Hermione sat down on the sofa after exploding one more plate and silently began to cry.

* * *

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Just hold on." He whispered. "Before I change my mind."

He closed his eyes and thought only of Godric's Hallow. The scenery and how it looked on Christmas Eve, ignoring all the other feelings that came along with it.

They appeared right where he had wanted them too. He took deep breathes and turned around and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"This is…?"

He nodded silently and held onto her arm walking over to the house where he had spent the most part of his first year.

He silently read the sign though he was sure he had it committed to memory already.

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry remains the only wizard

To ever have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

And as a reminder of the violence

That tore apart their family.

The messages on the sign were still there.

A few more had appeared since he had been there and many more appeared with thanks and wonderment for Harry.

The house was even more covered in weeds and taken over if possible. There was little change in the actual cottage. There was still the whole in the side of the top floor.

He pulled Mrs. Weasley along and with some trouble opened the fence.

She gasped. "Can we…?"

"I talked to Kingsley about it, he said that the magic that protected it only let blood Potters go in but as long as I'm with you, you can come too." He whispered quietly.

It felt wrong to speak loudly here. At the death place of his parents.

He whispered a spell that quickly allowed the door to be shown through the weeds and hedges. He pulled it open, it had been left unlocked.

He wondered whether his parents had even bothered to lock it with the Fidelius Charm on it. It would seem somewhat pointless to him.

There was an opening hallway as he walked in and he immediately felt it. And for the third time that day Mrs. Weasley gasped.

She had felt it too.

The dark magic that plagued this hallway could only be consistent with one spell, and his mother had died in his bedroom, upstairs. This had to have been where his father died.

"This is where my dad…" He whispered quietly. He found himself constantly not being able to finish his sentences in this place.

He could feel the hot tears in the back of his eyes already. He wasn't ready yet. He needed to see more first.

He looked at the first photo on the wall. All of the marauders and his mother.

He scoffed in derision. All of them, in way or another, had died because of him.

His parents died to protect him.

Sirius the same.

Lupin because he had not turned himself in, in time.

And even Peter because he had asked him for help, and in his last moments he had considered it.

"It didn't matter." Harry whispered.

"What didn't?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Which side they were on, either way they died." He sighed and continued onto the next room.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she finished crying. She had no more tears left.

Kreacher had come back but quickly left her alone when he had seen her in such a state.

She suddenly heard a bang in her room and quickly grabbed her wand.

There was no way anyone was in the house, who wasn't supposed to be there.

Harry had redone all the charms on the house a few weeks before. He had come home in a fury one day hell bent on putting all new charms on the house, never telling her why.

"Harry?" She whispered.

He wouldn't have been sneaking around in her room. She knew that.

Ron hadn't come back since he had left angrily. Suddenly all her angry feelings towards him were gone and all she wanted was for him to be here with her. Trying to protect her.

"Kreacher?" She asked as she slowly creaked open the door.

* * *

"Harry, why did you bring me here?" Mrs. Weasley asked him as he stared at all the photos in the living room which somehow had been kept preserved.

He couldn't help to notice how completely opposite this house was from the Dursley's.

"Because, while Lupin, Sirius and Mr. Weasley were like fathers to me, you were like my mother." He sighed. "I'm sorry to have put that kind of pressure on you. You don't deserve it. And you're right; almost everyone I love does end up dead." The tears began to cloud his eyes. "But I'd like to think that if my mom could've picked a person to find me on September first on that platform, she would've picked you. Sometimes I wonder if she made sure that you were there to find me."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

"I couldn't do this alone and I just couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else." He whispered.

She nodded and hugged him. "Harry, I do love you. _Never _forget that."

He nodded. "I have one more place that I have to see before we go." He said.

She sighed and knew instantly what he was talking about.

He held her hand as he walked up the stairs into the top floor. He briefly wondered how many rooms there where and what the other ones were for.

He noticed his toys all over the place; littering the floor like it was a playground.

The door to the room was still closed. How he had no idea.

Maybe voldemort have closed it for some forsaken reason.

His hand was trembling as reached for the door knob and he couldn't seem to allow himself to open the door.

Mrs. Weasley let go of his hand and then reached for the handle herself and opened it.

He was instantly hit with the wave of dark magic floating upon the room. He had hoped that the fact that the wall was blown open would've allowed the entire atmosphere to disappear. He was wrong.

He couldn't help the wail that left his mouth.

Because suddenly, he wasn't just the boy who lived anymore. He wasn't the Chosen One. He wasn't Harry Potter.

He was the boy whose parent's had been unfairly taken from him by a monster who had taken anyone else who had tried to love him for the rest of his life.

The tears began to fall quickly and all he could make out was the green of the room.

The same green as his eyes. His mother's eyes.

There was a scorch mark on the wall that much was clear. He had never seen anything like it before.

His crib was thrown on the floor while his other things seem to have disintegrated in the explosion that had blown open the wall.

He couldn't breathe anymore and found himself hyperventilating.

"Come now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wait." He whispered for he had seen something blurry, and golden through his eyes.

He wiped the tears of his eyes and glanced at the tiny stuffed golden snitch on the floor. It was untouched by the dark magic that had seemed to kill everything else.

He had known his father had an affinity for snitches despite him being a chaser. He grabbed the toy and pulled it into his pocket before sprinting out of the house.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered as they were outside of the house again.

He nodded and wiped his nose with his arm.

"There's just one more thing I need to see." He said and moved towards the cemetery that had haunted him since he had seen it.

He had no idea if Mrs. Weasley was following him but it really didn't matter. He needed to see this only for him.

He walked over to the graves of his parents and smiled quietly at the new headstones placed next to his parents'.

Sirius "Padfoot" Black III

Died June 18, 1996

Godfather, Friend, Marauder

Remus John "Moony" Lupin

Died May 2, 1998

Husband, Father, Friend, Marauder

Both, and his father's (newly) were engraved with the words 'Mischief Managed'.

Because indeed it was.

**So what do you think? Did you cry? I hope so I was going for that. So please review. Reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapter by Wednesday. :D Sorry only if you leave an Email/ have an account. Also thank you all for your reviews because I really love them and sorry for any mistakes. Also if anyone is willing to Beta for me and/or willing to British-ize it. I do my best but my American shows through sometimes. Sorry. Ok now pretty please review! With Rupert Grint on top ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok the new chapter's here on time :D Also I started a new story if anyone wants to read it? It's called No Ordinary Life and it's about what would've happened had Voldemort not been around to influence Harry's life, its a little different but I'm very excited about it. **

**Also last chapter had the most reviews ever so let's try and keep it up :D  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

As Hermione creaked the door open the she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. She hadn't realized how creepy and scary this house was alone.

She opened the door and noticed that there was no one there. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her bed.

She looked to the floor to see the things on her dresser had been knocked over. Photos of her, Ron and Harry had all fallen over to the ground and the glass from the frames were broken.

A few of her other things had fallen over. It must've been what she had heard but how had the things fallen over when there was no one else in the room.

She thought she heard someone breathing in the room. It reminded her of when Harry would hide under the invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" She asked turning around but it was silent.

She sighed and sat on the bed again. She was going crazy. It was all Ron's fault. She was sure of it. She needed to leave immediately.

She was going to talk to Kingsley.

She would love as soon as possible even if it meant missing Harry, and Ginny's birthdays. She loved them but they would do without her for once. She would be sure to write to them and send them presents but she needed to get away.

Harry had stumbled into Ginny's room waking her up from her deep sleep.

"Harry, what are you doing…" Her question died away while she saw his tear stained face. She gave him a look that he knew meant for him to come over to her.

He walked over slowly and lay in her bed as she wrapped her arms around him before he could stop himself from continuing to cry.

She silently stroked his hair as he pushed his head into her shoulder. He felt ashamed crying into her shoulder and being a burden on her when her brother had just died.

"It's not fair." He mumbled into her shoulder as his tears began to dry up.

"I know it's not." She said and kissed the top of his head.

He suddenly sat up and turned around wiping his eyes.

"Harry," She whispered putting her hand on his shoulder and he brushed it off. "Please don't do that."

He didn't say anything and Ginny crawled over to him. "Please talk to me. What happened today?"

"I…" she reached and held his hand. "I went there. To…Godric's Hollow and I saw my house and I asked them to put graves next to my parents for Lupin and Sirius and it was just too much. It was all just too much." He whispered the last sentence and Ginny wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer.

"I wish there was something that I could do." She whispered.

"You already are." He said running his nose with hers.

Ron finally made it out of his bed for the first time in three days around five that afternoon. He wondered if his parents even knew he was home.

Even more he wondered what Hermione was doing. He missed her.

A lot.

When he made it to the kitchen his mother was getting ready for dinner.

"Ronald!" She said. "When did you get here?"

"About three days ago." He mumbled surprised that she wasn't angry with him for running after Hermione, which apparently turned out to be a mistake after all.

"What? That's impossible! You haven't even come down for food?" She seemed shocked at this revelation.

But honestly, Ron couldn't think about anything besides Hermione including food. Which was a big feat for him.

"What happened dear?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Hermione and I had a fight. You were right; maybe we should only be with family now. She doesn't understand what's going on and all she can think about is her own family. It's just not a good time for us." Ron said quietly.

She sighed and took his hand. "Ronald, I love you immensely. You do realize that?"

"Yes…" He said in a confused voice.

"But you have got to be the most idiotic person I have ever met."

"What?" Ron yelled. This was not the direction he had hoped the conversation would take.

"Sweetheart, Hermione _loves_ you. She waited for you to grow up for about seven years. Do you honestly expect her to wait any longer?"

"Uh…"

"I know I said some horrible things that other day to her and to Harry but I've realized that by keeping them here and focused on us isn't going to make it any better. Hermione loved…Fre…Fred like a brother as well and she needs help getting over it as well as you. And if you do not get over to Hermione right now and fix this, I will personally curse you."

"But Mum! She yelled at me and called me selfish!"

"You are and you deserved it, so go over to her right now and apologize before it's too late."

"But I'm in my pajamas." He whined.

"She won't care!" His mother pushed him out of the door of the Burrow and he had no choice but to apparate to Grimmwald place.

"Hermione!" Ron called as he apparated into the house. "Hermione!"

He heard silence.

"Kreacher!" There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared. "Where's Hermione?"

"She left but she left a note." Kreacher handed him a piece of paper.

He saw Hermione's quickly scribbled handwriting.

_Went to Australia. Couldn't stay. Don't know when I'll be back. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron bent over with his hands on his knees and began to breathe heavily.

"Is Master's friend alright?"

"She's gone. She…left." He was starting to feel light headed. He needed to lay down.

"How could she do that?"

"Kreacher doesn't—"

"She's gone."

"You have to tell me where she went." Ron begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Kingsley told him.

Ron had run to him when he found that Hermione was gone. He was the one who would know where she was. Probably the only one.

He couldn't go around searching Australia looking for her. Not that he wouldn't if he had to but that would currently be counterproductive. He had obviously spent too much time with Hermione, a few years ago he would've gone in a tizzy looking for her.

Not that he was having much luck here.

"Why not?" Ron screamed. There was a crowd forming around the door to his office.

Kingsley slammed the door shut and sighed. "I can't tell you because it would be a breach in security. We have very strict rules about protecting the three of you and your families and the remaining Death Eaters are still out there."

"The only thing you're doing is protecting her from me! Which is the last thing she needs protecting from!" Ron kicked the door angrily.

"Ronald Weasley—"

He groaned. That only reminded him of Hermione.

"Please just tell me where she is…or how to find her…I'll figure out the rest…please." Ron said quietly. He ran his hand on the door frame.

Kingsley sighed and flicked his wand summoning a piece of parchment which flew towards Ron.

"This is the name of her handler in Australia. That's all I know."

Ron sighed looking at the paper. It wasn't a lot but he would take it.

**Ok so what did you think? Tell me pleaseeee. Also same rules as last chapter anyone who gives a review (a signed in review) will get a sneak peak of the next chapter by Wednesday. Mine was a little this week but I was sick and nyquil isn't forgiving. So please review and please read my new story I think you'd like ittt.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I know its late and that I didn't do the previews this week but I promise to have two before the next chapter and to have the next chapter up for Christmas, as a little Christmas present. So please read and review.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Hermione hated it here.

That much was true. She hated being away from everyone she had ever known.

Stuck in a wizarding pub in northern Australia by herself looking for her family. She was beginning to regret leaving without talking to anyone.

But in her haste she had known that had she taken the time to talk to Harry, at least, then she wouldn't have gone. He would've convinced her to stay. Convinced her to talk to Ron, which was exactly what she had not wanted.

Now she would give anything to talk to him again, to see him. Even if he was completely angry for no reason.

"Are you Hermione?" She turned around to see a brown-haired man, relatively her age, standing next to her. "My name's Rory Jones, I'm your handler."

She nodded and he came and sat down next to her. "Bottler. Sorry to have to meet you in this cactus place but it was the only wizarding section within clicks of the place you sent your parents."

She nodded again and frowned. His name was Rory. It started with an R like Ron. Damn she missed him.

"So, it'd help if you'd tell me everything that you can about the spell and what specifically you told your parents. The more specific the better it'll be to find them."

"Of course." She said, those being the first words she had spoken in days.

* * *

"Harry I have something for you." Mrs. Weasley said as she saw him sitting on the sofa.

Ginny perked her head from under his arm at the sound of his mother's voice. They had simply been laying there on the couch watching the fire, his index finger drawing lazily up and down her arm, causing her to almost fall asleep. At least until her mother had shown up.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" He asked in a rather tired voice, it seemed he had almost been falling asleep as well.

"Oh sorry dears. Well I found this in the attic the other day and I thought that since you had new photos from Lupin that you could use it." She handed him a thick and heavy book covered in dust.

He blew the dust layer off the book causing them all to cough lightly. "Sorry." He murmured and placed the book in his lap opening it to see blank photo pages, with titles and contributing images like 'School Days,' 'Baby Pictures,' and even 'Good Times.'

He flipped till the last page which had the title 'My Family.' It was a double-folded page and there were already photos of him and the Weasleys and even one of him, Sirius and Lupin that he had taken back in Grimmwald Place. He didn't even remember taking the picture but there they were smiling with Lupin and Sirius on either side of him but they playfully shoved each other in the back while he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I hope you don't mind me filling in the last few pages, I made sure to leave space for pictures of your parents, as well."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's brilliant. I love it."

He brushed his fingers against a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. The photo was from ages ago and he wasn't even really sure when it was from it had to have been at least their fourth year. All of them where in their school robes and even in the photo they were in deep conversation, probably planning something that under normal circumstances would get them into immense trouble.

Mrs. Weasley wandered out and Ginny followed her leaving Harry alone to place photos that he had taken from his home in Godric's Hallow inside the book.

"That was really nice of you Mum." Ginny said when they were alone in the kitchen.

"Yes well I figured it was the least I could do to apologize for how I acted the other day. You know, I never apologized to you Ginny." She said gripping Ginny's hand.

"Don't be silly, as if I need you to apologize. I know you weren't being yourself. None of us has, it's been a rough few weeks for us all." She sat down and looked at Harry flipping through the book while lying down completely.

"Yes, I wonder how he deals with all this sometimes." Mrs. Weasley said following her gaze. "It is quite remarkable."

Ginny chuckled quietly. "He has his own ways, and I imagine he must be used to it by now."

"You're never used to it." She said. "You know I lost two brothers in the first war, right before you were born. I thought I'd never be right again and now…"

Ginny's eyes teared. "We'll be okay one day. I like to think that he's looking out for us trying to make sure that we are."

"Let's hope he's looking out for George the most." She sighed. "I basically haven't seen him since the funeral and Ron won't tell me how he's doing at the store."

Ginny nodded. "I think he just needs time."

Molly nodded and looked over at her daughter teary eyed. "Let's talk about something else." She reached over for her daughter's hand. "You and Harry seem to be a lot closer these days."

Ginny scoffed. She knew her mother wasn't an idiot. Her mother definitely knew that her and Harry were more than friends, probably her brothers did as well but they were smart enough not to pry. At least not yet.

"I love him mum." She said and tapped the table lightly, letting go of her mother's hand, afraid of her response.

"I know, I used to get the same glow when I was with your father, still do sometimes. I believe he loves you too."

Ginny laughed. "He does, he's told me." She blushed, being embarrassed to be having this conversation with her mother. It wasn't that she was embarrassed but having this conversation with her mother was less than wonderful.

"He did? Ginny I hope you understand the seriousness of that." Her tone was very different from the playfulness earlier. "You do realize that he's probably never had anyone tell him that they love him or say it to anyone else as well, except for maybe Ron and Hermione, if that. At least if what I understand from his childhood is true."

Ginny looked over at him. He had fallen asleep looking at the photos during their conversation. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

She hadn't exactly thought of that.

Not that it made her feel any less but she was suddenly overwhelmed with their relationship. In a good way though, if that was possible.

"And with all that happened with Vo...Voldemort and the love and all that—not that I understand all that well myself—you can see how important something like that would be to him."

Ginny nodded and leaned her head in her palm watching Harry as he slept.

* * *

Ron had been able to find out where "Rory Jones" lived, or at least the general area from some people who worked in the Ministry's Department of International Cooperation. (It turned out that using Harry's name was useful to Ron.)

It turned out that Rory had gone out with some witch in the department and she was able to tell him the town in which he lived.

Unfortunately it turned out that after the war all Portkeys had been banned to stop Death Eaters from using them so Ron was expected to apparate, which even under circumstances where he knew where he was going would be extremely stupid.

He had to go and beg Kingsley for a Portkey. He briefly wondered how Hermione had even gotten to Australia in the first place as he quickly made his way through the Ministry.

Then he smacked right into Percy.

"In a rush?" Percy asked as Ron helped him pick up all his papers.

"Sorry Percy, I need to talk to Kingsley." Ron said with a guilty face.

"He's out at a meeting for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe I can help you?" Percy said as he put his hand on Ron's back and led him to what he assumed was his office.

He sighed in defeat. "That's it. I just, I can't. It's like I can't win."

"What's the matter?" Percy asked in a concerned voice as they reached a door with his name on it.

"Percy!" A small, blond woman came up to him and then noticed that Ron was there and blushed. "I mean Mr. Weasley, here are your messages." She stuck out her hand and gave him a stack of papers.

Percy blushed as he noticed her blush. "Thanks Audrey."

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Ron coughed.

"Right, I'll be going then." She said and shuffled away.

"Who was that?" Ron asked curiously. He had never seen Percy so flustered in his life.

"Oh just the floor's secretary. Nothing of consequence." He pushed Ron into the office in front of him as he looked back at Audrey's retreating form.

"Looked of consequence, bloody hell Percy! Look at this office!" Ron said as he noticed the size of the office.

"Yes well, Kingsley gave me a promotion as soon as he got back." Percy said with a blush.

"What? Why didn't I know?"

"No one does, not even dad has been here." He sighed. "I just thought with everything going on that it wasn't right to mention it."

"I reckon we could use some good news around here plus you know how mum loves to plan a party." Ron said with a smile.

Percy nodded. "Perhaps this weekend. Now what was it that you muttering on about earlier?"

"Oh." Ron said with sigh. "Hermione and I had a fight."

"Shocking." Percy said with an unaffected face.

"Shut it. It was bad and I said some things that I didn't mean that I shouldn't have said in the first place and then I went to go and apologize and she was gone. She went to Australia to go look for her parents. Without even talking to me! Can you believe that? I mean, I thought we were, well you know!" Ron groaned and slid down into a chair in front of Percy's desk.

Percy gave him a small smile. "Ronald, what exactly happened?"

"I told her that she couldn't understand what was going on with the family and it just got worse from there. I have a tendency to stick my foot in my mouth and I just can't believe I said such horrible things and I can't blame her for leaving but…I need her. I thought she knew that."

Percy looked at him sympathetically.

"I tried to find her and I even found out what town she's in but it's not like I can apparate there and I already had to beg Kingsley for the name of her handler and I got it and then I even found out where he's supposed to be but I can't get to her without a portkey." Ron grumbled and put his head in his hands.

"Well, I suppose that there's no point in being promoted if I can't use it." Percy said with a smile and went over to his desk and scribbled before the parchment flew out of his office.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Getting you to Hermione."

* * *

"Did you really think that I was gone?" There was a laugh and an echo.

Harry turned looking for the source of the voice.

"I'll never leave. I'm inside you!"

Harry turned to find himself in a familiar graveyard. It was the one in Godric's Hallow.

He was standing near his parent's (and now Lupin and Sirius') graves.

There was a sudden explosion and the graves exploded throwing bones everywhere.

"NO!" He called and then he looked over to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all the other Weasley's lying in a heap not breathing or moving.

"NO!"

"I'll never leave you; you can't be rid of me!"

There was a malevolent laughing and then a green light striking his chest.

He clutched his chest as a horrible pain shot through him.

He ripped open his shirt to find it on fire and he fell over to the ground. No longer able to move and all he could was listen to the laughing.

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry!"

He jolted awake in a cold sweat, launching the album Mrs. Weasley had given him across the room.

Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing in front of him staring at him with concern.

"You were screaming." Ginny said.

"And letting loose magic like a baby." Mr. Weasley said and motioned towards all the fallen things that had originally been on bookshelves and the wall.

"Sorry." He whispered wiping his forehead. "Nightmare." He shrugged and everyone but Ginny left him.

He was shaking and she reached over and pulled him over to her.

She kissed his temple and his shaking began to reduce as she stroked his hair. "I love you." He mumbled into her shoulder and she closed her eyes leaning against him.

"I love you too."

**Ok so what do you think? Remember anyone who reviewed this chapter and last chapter will get double previews this week (only if signed in) and there will be a new chapter by Christmas as a present for all of you but for now I'm tired and sleepy so please just tell me what you think. **

**Also read my other story! **

**Night or morning I guess. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this chapter is longer than normal which is why it took longer to get out it's also sort of a two part thing cause I wanted a lot more stuff in this chapter but it was already long so I didn't want to make it any longer so the next chapter will sort of be a continuation for this. But anyways read on.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ron had never loved his brother more. At least he was pretty sure he never had.

Though when he came to Percy there were very few instances where he really, really loved his brother. But this was definitely one of them.

He wasn't really sure that Percy would've been able to do it but well, he came through.

Percy had gotten him a portkey in practically minutes, though it could've been done a little bit faster had he not been forced to wait for Percy and the girl of no consequence to stare at each other for several seconds.

But in the end, he had gotten here and that was all that mattered. He had made it.

Wherever he was.

And all that mattered was that soon enough he would be next to Hermione. Begging for her forgiveness. But he'd be with her.

He knew the first place to try would be the town that he had gotten from the woman in the Ministry but according to what Percy had told him that wasn't a local wizarding town. Not that Hermione's parents would be staying in a wizarding town but she would, most likely. At least that was what he hoped.

His portkey had landed him in the middle of nowhere, at least as far as he was concerned that was what was going on.

"Oi! Over here!" He looked over to see a short, balding man with a thick accent waving over at him. "Ronald Weasley I presume."

Ron nodded and the man gripped his outstretched hand roughly. "Pleasure, heard about all that was going on down in Britain, mighty scary stuff going on."

Ron nodded again. "You could say that. Guess I was used to most of it." Ron said though his mind nagged him reminding him how used to it he was that he left when they needed him the most.

The man nodded. "Name's John Johnson. Me parents thought it'd be funny. Not so funny when trying to get a job now is it?" The man laughed at his own joke.

Ron smiled weakly and looked at the sand beneath his feet. It sure was…dirty…in Australia. "Now good ol' Perce told me about your problem here, now I'd say if you'd want to find your girl the best place to look would be in the Wizarding Pub down in Aragon Turn. It's the closest Wizarding Pub for clicks and if she's not there chances are that someone's heard about her since she was looking for her parents."

"That'd be perfect." Ron said with a smile for the first time in days. He was actually getting close to finding her. She was so close he could feel it.

* * *

"There's something I've been thinking about." Harry said as he tapped his finger on the kitchen table in the Burrow.

"Yes?" Ginny asked casually flipping through the Daily Prophet.

He smiled silently to himself at how natural this seemed. Almost as if it was something they would do every day for the rest of their lives.

"I want to go see my aunt."

She looked up from her paper with a questioning look.

"I found this in my parent's house." He said and pulled out a frame with a muggle picture of his mother and his aunt. "I figure if she loved her enough to put pictures up that she loved her a lot."

Ginny nodded and reached across the table taking his hand. "If you want to go, I'll go with you. I won't stop you."

* * *

Hermione sighed and fingered the glass that sat in front of her.

It had been a trying few days for her. After telling Rory everything she could about her parents they were still not any closer to finding them.

In her haste to protect them she had made sure to tell them nothing specific that she could tell anyone else by force, accident or otherwise.

"I'm sure we'll find them don't be such a worry wort." Rory said placing his hand on her wrist.

She nodded and pulled her hand away from him. He had been making her uneasy for the past few days. It had been okay in the beginning as she learned that much like her he had enjoyed school (or as he called it was a dag) when he was a child and even got OWLs in most of his subjects making him the perfect candidate to work at Australia's ministry.

He had even made helped her to forget about Ron while she was looking for her parents. But in the end she couldn't forget about him, about their fight and about the way he made her feel. And she realized she didn't want too.

The truth was she wanted to send him and owl and ask him to come get her and help but she knew that he was too mad that he wouldn't want to talk to her again for a while at least.

She understood what he had been trying to tell her. He felt selfish by feeling happy when his family was in shambles and as long as she was around he would still feel the same way. So she had to let him come to her in her own time. The most she could hope for was to find her parents as quickly as possible and get out of Australia and back home before Ron came back…if he did.

But Rory was making that impossible. He had seemed nice and helpful in the beginning asking her about her parents, what they were like, and anything that they liked to do that would be helpful in this situation. But by the second night it was as if he had no intention of letting her leave. He would take her to places that it was obvious her parents would not be at and simply wasting her valuable time.

Then he would try to bring her dinner to her room, which each night she would deny but every morning he'd be at her door bright and early refusing to let her wander off alone for the rest of the day. Then he would become way too close for comfort and insist on not leaving her alone.

Like now for instance.

"You know I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She said leaving her glass untouched.

"No come on, you haven't even taken a sip."

She shook her head. "No thank you." She planned on apparating back to her room and immediately owling Kingsely about getting a new handler when her old one grabbed her arm. He pulled her back and pressed her up against his chest.

"I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. No more playing." He told her and pressed his lips to her and she pushed him off.

"Get off me!" She cried. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Come on talking about that Rupert—"

"Ronald!"

"Who you got into a fight with it was obvious by your little pathetic show that you were just trying to get me jealous." He pressed her up against the bar not letting her reach for her wand.

Lucky for him cause she had several different spells that teachers would frown upon her use of.

"No I did not. Now get off!" She shouted. Suddenly he was thrown back against the wall and a tall, muscular, red-head was standing in front of her.

"Oi what's your problem?" Rory called. "We were just having a little fun."

"With my girl." He growled and Hermione was shocked when tears sprung to her eyes. He had come after her. Better yet he had found her.

She could care less about the slimy git who had tried to take advantage of her. Ron was there. For her.

"Didn't seem that way to me." Rory taunted.

Ron stuck out his wand and muttered a spell that she couldn't hear and he was blasted backwards into the wall. "Be glad that's all I'm doing! You don't even want to know some of the spells I've learned in the past year!"

Ron turned around to see her tears. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned but she never responded because she pulled his lips to hers by grabbing the back of his neck and he was awkwardly wedged down due to his height but it didn't stop him from passionately responding.

"Hello to you too." He told her with a bright smile.

"You looked for me." She said with tears continuing to fall.

He nodded. "You love me again?" He asked vulnerably.

"Who said I ever stopped?" She whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

Harry stood staring at the door he had feared for years. He had always hated it here. Why was it that he was here again?

"We've been standing here for a while. Are you sure you want to do this today?" Ginny asked him and squeezed his hand.

"No." He said and squeezed her hand back. "I want too. I need to do this today."

"Why do you need to do this today?" She asked him.

He turned to her and sighed. "Because it's already July and you're going to school soon and when you go back I'm going to be working and things are going to be different."

"Harry," She said reassuringly.

"No. You know it's true. Nothings ever going to be the same because as soon as you go back to school I have to admit that it all happened. That my whole life has happened. That this isn't all just some horrible dream that I'm going to wake up from and it'll be before I've even gone to Hogwarts." He said and looked down.

"Harry." She said again and put her hand on his cheek. "This is real. This isn't just some dream—if it was it'd be a pretty horrible one—and you're not going to wake up. This is your life."

"I know." Harry said. "I wish things were different sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not all the time because then I might not be with you." He said and kissed her nose.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "You're disgusting."

"You love it." He said with a smile and pulled her to him with his hands around her waist.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss her when the door opened and he jumped away from her.

"Harry."

"Hi, aunt Petunia." He said with a guilty smile. She had her apron on and was frazzled by his opinion.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at Ginny and stared at her for a moment longer than necessary before turning back to him. She didn't seem to be upset about his appearance which he took as a good sign. "Please come in." She said and ushered them into the house.

Harry sighed as he noticed that everything was the way it had always been for most of his life. He pulled Ginny in by her hand and he smiled.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked bringing them into the kitchen.

"Uh, Ginny?" Harry asked turning to her.

"I'm fine." She told him smiling.

"No thanks Aunt Petunia." He sat down at the kitchen table and Ginny sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh. " She said and stood next to the counter awkwardly.

"So uh…I have something or you." He told her.

"Oh." She said nonchalantly.

He stood up and handed her the frame from inside his jacket.

"Where did you get this?" She asked staring at the photo of her and his mother smiling.

He scratched the back of his head. "From my parent's house."

"You mean…" She stared at him. "Oh, it's still there?"

He nodded. "They left it there as a sort of tribute. Most of the house is still intact. Except for…well yeah. I thought you might want it. I figured if she put it up it might mean something. And it wasn't doing anyone any good there."

She nodded and turned around while still holding the photo in her hands. He backed away as he noticed her tears falling onto the frame.

He stood behind Ginny and then put his hands on her shoulders. "That's all I guess we should go then."

"No!" She cried and turned around despite the fact that she was crying. "You should stay. For dinner. Both of you. Dudley's coming home from University tonight and we could have dinner together."

"Uh…" Harry said and looked at Ginny.

"Whatever you want." She whispered to him.

"Then I guess we can stay. We just have to tell Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"I'll go." Ginny said.

"But you can't." He said.

"Sh." She whispered and stood kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

Petunia looked at them before the loud crack of Ginny's apparition. They stood there just staring at each other for a moment.

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Ron apparated into her room she pulled him to her kissing him deeply.

"I missed you so much." She whispered taking off his jacket.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you too." He said and got the idea and began undressing as she did the same.

She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled their naked bodies against the wall.

"The bed." He said breathlessly as she kissed his neck.

"No time." She shook her head. "Need you. Now." She said and reached down to feel him ready for her as she had hoped and he threw himself into her, basking in her glow.

There was no time for tenderness as he lifted her around his waist to thrust into her. He didn't have time to waste. He needed to know that she was there that he wasn't dreaming of her and she was really there with him.

He placed his arms against the wall holding them up as she closed her eyes their bodies pounding into the wall.

Hermione groaned as she felt herself getting closer to relief. He wanted her there with him though.

She whimpered as he tried to bury himself deeper into her.

"Ron." She cried. "Oh." She pressed her forehead into his shoulder and he knew she was close he just had to hold on for a few more seconds. He distracted himself and kissed and nibbled at her collarbone and she went over the edge and he sighed and let himself go until they finally crumpled on the floor.

* * *

"So this is the famous cupboard?" Ginny asked as they stood in front of the door to the cupboard, being a part of the tour that his Aunt Petunia had asked him to give her once she had returned.

"Yep, the cupboard of my nightmares." He joked as he put his hand on the door. Truthfully, the cupboard had been his safe haven when he was in there he could always pretend he was somewhere else. Pretend that his parents were still alive, that things were different.

"Well…" Ginny said and opened the door and pulling him inside. He bent down not being able to stand fully in the cupboard anymore. "How about we erase some of those bad memories with good ones?"

"Gin…" He said in a warning voice though he was genuinely intrigued. "My aunt is right out there."

"I know." She giggled and closed the door and pressed her lips to him. She pulled him down to the ground, trying to stop him from hurting his neck, and he held himself over her body, his legs squashed in behind him.

He pressed his lips to her neck quickly remembering her weak spot and she jumped before gripping his hair tightly. He moved his lips down to her exposed chest nipping and sucking what he could.

"Harry," She whispered.

He hovered his mouth above hers. "You don't know how much I missed you when I was gone."

"I know." She whispered pecking his lips. "I missed you too, all the time. There were days when I couldn't even leave my room; I was so worried about you. Just thinking about you."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and pressed his lips to her jaw. "I will never leave you again. _Never._"

"I know." She whispered kissing him completely. His hand gripped her thigh tightly and they rolled over, both on their sides looking at each other. She stroked his hair line brushing it behind his ears. "You need to cut your hair."

He laughed and turned his head to kiss her arm. "Already telling me what to do?"

"Be quiet." She said pressing her forehead to his. "So you slept here for 10 years? Its quiet dusty."

"Well no one's been living in it for about 8 years." He said with a laugh.

Suddenly, there was a slamming door and heavy footsteps walked past the door. There was a brief, hushed and tense conversation and then his Uncle Vernon was saying "Very well, where is he?"

"I believe they're talking about you." Ginny said. "Let's get out of here."

"Joy." He mumbled and stood opening the door. "Hello Uncle Vernon."

* * *

Ron reached over and kissed her shoulder, which was going up and down slowly with her breathes, as she slept.

He stood up and put on his trousers and a new shirt from his bag and put it on before apparating to an owl post he remembered seeing earlier.

He jotted down several notes: one to Percy (thanking him), one to his mom, George and Harry (saying they would gone for a while and would write later), and one to Kingsley (explaining that he should take a look into his handlers). He sent off the owls and apparated back to the room where Hermione was still sleeping.

He sat outside of the bedroom playing with a muggle contraption that played pictures until Hermione came out wearing his shirt from the night before.

She stood shyly at the frame of the door. He loved how she could still be shy after what they had done before.

He motioned her over and she scrambled over and sat down next to him.

"Ron we need to talk about the row we had." She said looking down at her hands.

Ron groaned.

"Ron." She said.

"Fine. Sorry." Ron said and nervously picked at his fingers. They had barely been together for two months and they had already had a horrible row.

"What happened that day?" She asked.

"I talked with George well more like he spoke at me. And let's just say that it wasn't exactly good." Ron said. "I was feeling guilty."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because when I'm with you, I feel so…immensely happy and then I feel guilty because everything else is all wrecked up and it's just bad." Ron said.

"Ron," She took his hand. "You can't just hold these things up inside. You need to tell me. If we're going to be together then you have to. And in a couple of months I'll be back at school and you won't. So if you want us to work, we need to work on our communication. You do want us to work don't you?"

"Of course!" Ron cried. As if he wouldn't want to be with her. "I'll always want to be with you!" His ears and face began to turn red as he realized the seriousness of what he had just said.

She kissed him lightly and smiled at him. "Me too."

**Ok so yayyy they're back together! And in the next chapter there'll be the dinner and Hermione and Ron looking for her parents. So that was a good place to end it. As always thanks for reviewing last chapter and if you review this chapter I'll send you a preview by Wednesday and the next chapter should be up in a week and I hope you all have a Happy Holidays! **


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so don't hate me, I know it's been like weeks since I posted but midterms happened and I was really behind in several classes, and I'm having a really tough time in school lately and it's just getting me depressed. I know in the long run it won't be important but it's right now and it's really upsetting to me by anyways I have the new chapter so enjoy

Chapter Fifteen

There was a loud pounding on the door. Extremely loud and incredibly annoying.

There was also a familiar voice. An annoying voice.

George groaned and made his way towards the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Checking up on you lovely little brother. Nice to see you too." Percy said as he shoved George out of the way of the door. "Oi, it looks like something threw up in here. Smells like it too."

"What do you want Percy?" George groaned.

"Ron asked me to make sure you were okay while he was gone." Percy said.

"Ron's gone?" George asked.

"Didn't you get his owl?" Percy asked as he waved his hand to make all the trash throw itself away.

"That must've been what that annoying tapping sound was." George said and then laid down on the sofa and covered himself in a blanket before closing his eyes.

"Just going to pretend I'm not here?" Percy asked.

"If I close my eyes and hope maybe you'll really disappear." George mumbled.

Percy sighed and sat on the table directly in front of the couch. "You weren't like this when you left mum and dad's."

"Yeah and you were quiet when you were born. Things change." George said finally opening his eyes and his eyes hazed over to the door to Fred's bedroom.

"You weren't even born yet now come on." Percy said and stood up brushing his hands to clear the dirt. "Get up!"

George groaned and slowly stood up. "What?"

Percy pushed him towards his own bedroom and flicked his wand as a bag appeared and clothes began packing themselves. "You're coming to stay with me tonight so take whatever you need. No arguments."

Harry picked quietly at his food as Ginny did the same.

Their dinner at the Dursleys was extremely quiet. Petunia didn't say much but at least attempted at conversation and did not seem uncomfortable with him there. Dudley had been quite elated to see Harry and even mirthful at meeting Ginny. He seemed happy to be around his cousin for once. Vernon though was another story.

While he did not outright say anything offensive towards Harry he didn't say anything positive either. And for a while dinner had been quiet.

"So how did you two meet?" Dudley asked referring to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh yes do tell." Petunia said in a voice Harry had heard her use for company for years, but never towards him before.

"My first day when I was going to Hogwarts I couldn't find the train so her mother helped me." Harry said.

"Yes he was positively lost and confused it was adorable." She taunted him and pinched one of his cheeks with a laugh.

"Excuse me." Harry said and turned to her. "You couldn't even speak to me, you were so embarrassed."

"Shy not embarrassed. There is a difference." She said.

"You didn't speak to me for _four years_!" Harry laughed.

"I was bidding my time before making a move." she clarified. "And I did speak to you it just wasn't very eloquent."

"You could say that." Harry laughed and she hit him on the shoulder. "Shut it."

He shook his head and looked down at his plate and when he did he noticed both Petunia and Dudley smiling and suddenly felt much more comfortable here.

Luckily conversation began to pick up from there. Harry explained what he was planning on doing for his life though it as a lot harder to explain to them but he found a way to.

Though for the first time in his life he was actually content at being at the Dursely's.

"This is pointless." Hermione said dejectedly as Ron and she walked through a festival that was annually held in Australia.

She had thought that there was a good chance that he parents would be there but it never occurred to her that other people would be there.

Or so many that she couldn't breathe.

"Hermione. We're going to find them." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her. They entered inside a mall from the festival, attempting to avoid the crowd. "What is this?"

"It's like an inside Diagon Alley for muggles. It's called a mall." She said as they passed through the stores.

"Interesting." He said. "Now, is it just me or aren't there supposed to be places where you can you find muggles?"

"Unfortunately Wilkins is a common name in Australia." She huffed. "Had I known that I would have given them different names."

"No you wouldn't have." Ron said. "They would've been safer this way."

She sighed. As they passed stores and then she stopped to look at the display in a book store.

"Want to go inside?" Ron asked placing his chin on the top of her head.

She shook her head and looked sadly at her surroundings. She looked suspiciously at a telephone booth for a second before gasping. "I'm such an _idiot_!"

She ran over to the booth, startling Ron and almost tottering him over.

She picked up the phone book and flipped quickly through the pages before stopping at the orthodontist section.

Ron ran over to her and watched as flipped violently and noticed she had given herself several paper cuts. "Hermione."

She sobbed suddenly and looked at him. "I found them." She pointed towards the ad for Wilkins' dentistry. "That's the sigma they used to have back home. It's them." She ripped the page out of the book and gasped. "It's close by and they open in a couple hours."

Dinner had been going well. Had being the operative word.

Harry and Ginny had been all ready to leave and head back to the Burrow when the practically unthinkable had happened.

"Will you stay?"

Harry jumped up from his spot on the porch. He wasn't sure what he had heard but he was pretty sure it had sounded oddly like his aunt asking him to stay.

"What?" Ginny asked as his mouth was unwilling to move.

"Will you stay the night?"

"The night?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." She said and looked anywhere but his eyes. "You two can stay in your old room Harry." She sounded desperate.

"Uh…"

"Absolutely not!" Vernon shouted and bounded into the hallway where they had been standing. "I have tolerate this foolishness enough to allow them to stay through dinner but I will no longer have these…these…freaks! In my home! They need to go now!"

"Your home?" Petunia shouted moving from her spot. "Don't forget that it was my parents—Harry's grandparents—that helped pay for this house!"

"And its mine that keeps it from being taken away from us!" He growled.

"Honestly, he is my nephew and if I would like him to stay, he will bloody well stay!" She shouted.

"Well if he's going to be here than I will not!" He smashed his fist into the side table grabbing his keys and then jumped out the door.

Sorry there was no space I posted from my itouch and couldn't make the stupid lines or bold but either way I posted. Now it was short because on all parts the next one shall be emotional so it was a good place to stop it. And once again anyone who reviews shall get a preview for the next chapter on Wednesday. So review for a preview. The next chapter will be up by next Sunday. Have a nice week! 


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry these aren't coming out a week in between like normal. I'm so busy I'm just posting them as they come out, which is why there is minimal editing. "/ Well here's the new chapter tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 16**

Harry opened the door for Ginny to enter his old bedroom.

"So is this where you would bring all your girls when you on break?" Ginny asked as she inspected the room.

"Of course." Harry said and jumped onto his lumpy bed. When he first got it, it had a permanent indentation from Dudley's weight but he had to admit it was more comfortable than the cupboard floor he used to sleep on.

"What did your mum say when you told her we were sleeping in the same room?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't." Ginny said and propped herself up against the wall on the bed.

"What did you tell her then?"

"That you were sleeping in the cupboard and I got your room." She smirked.

"And she was okay with that?" He cried.

"As long as we weren't together she was happy." She scoffed.

Harry reached under him for his pillow and smacked her with it.

She opened her mouth in fake offence. "I cannot believe you just did that to the woman that you love."

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about." He said and looked around the room. His posters and things had all been removed but as he closed his eyes he could see the way the room was before he packed everything up.

"Harry…" She said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever…"

"Well, spit it out." Harry laughed as he saw her embarrassed smile.

"Never mind, it was a dumb question." She shook her head.

Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her down so their eyes were level. "Nothing you could ever saw would be dumb." He buried his head in the nook of her neck and planted small kisses at the base.

"That helps. Keep doing that." She said breathlessly.

He laughed and began to nip at her neck. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" He grabbed the bend of her knee and pulled her leg around his waist. He was shocked at her moan and she arched herself into his grip. "Tell me." He mumbled into her ear.

She sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Fine. I was wondering if you ever…well…if you ever thought about me while you…were here?"

He laughed. "Of course. Every second of every day." He enunciated each word with a kiss.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant…" She said and fingered his shirt collar. "I meant more…than that…like…snogging?" She blushed.

He laughed. He didn't think he had ever seen her blush before. "Where is this stuff coming from, I thought you wanted to take things slow?" He asked and held himself over her with his hands.

"I do its just…I mean I'm going to be going to school soon and—"

There was a slight crashing sound and Harry jumped up immediately pulling his wand from his pocket. "I'm sure it was nothing." He said. "But I'm just going to check."

Ginny held herself up on her arms. He kissed her quickly and jumped up. "Hold that thought. Honestly, hold that thought. I'll be back."

He left the room, closing the door and making sure to creak down the stairs. He noticed a light on in the kitchen and walked inside slowly. He noticed his aunt sitting at the table staring at the picture he had given her.

* * *

"Are you ready to go inside yet?" Ron asked as they stood in front of the small building that held her parent's or rather the Wilkins' dentist office.

"Just a few more minutes." She said wringing her hands.

"That girl sitting at the desk has been staring at us for about twenty minutes." Ron said as he looked at the woman.

"She's the receptionist. I'm surprised she hasn't called the muggle authorities by now." Hermione said. "What if it doesn't work? I used a very powerful spell, and the reversal is so hard. What if I can't do it? It has to be me, I'm the only one who can reverse it and if I can't do it, I'll never see them again."

"Hermione, you can't think that way. They're not lying when they say that you're the brightest witch of our age. You were powerful enough to put them under the spell, you'll be powerful enough to take it off of them." She sighed and nodded. "I think I'm ready now."

"Finally." Ron murmured.

She turned to glare at him with a look that seemed to ask him to defy her.

"Sorry." He said. He walked over and held the door open for her and she walked inside.

Hermione was slightly shocked by the inside of the waiting room. It seemed to exactly match the office they had had in England. In fact, even the awful yellow colour she had hated all her life was painted onto the walls, just as it had in England.

"Can I help you?" The annoyed receptionist asked without even looking up from her computer. She knew who it was already.

"Uh we need to see the…" Ron trailed off.

"The dentist, I lost a filling and we're on vacation and I just don't want to wait until we get home." She said quickly.

The receptionist looked up. "We don't take walk-ins." She turned back to her computer and began typing.

Ron turned his head slightly, like a confused dog, wondering what it was she was doing. She smacked his chest.

"Yes, well as I said this is important and we need to see them right away. The faster the better." Hermione said.

"And as I said," She snapped still not looking up from her computer. "We _do not_ take walk-ins. There has been a crime wave in town and we do not allow in people who don't have appointments."

"How is that going to help with crime? Couldn't they just make an appointment and then do what they were going to do before?" Ron asked.

The receptionist looked up slowly from her computer.

"Or your idea works." Ron said.

"Please, I need to see them." Hermione said.

"If you would like I can make appointment for later this week but we are booked until next Wednesday."

"That's it!" Hermione said and slammed her hands on the desk. "Listen to me, I need to see the fucking dentist right now or I swear to Merlin that I will hurt you! And trust me I can do it!"

"Hermione!"

The receptionist's mouth dropped and she reached for the phone. "I'm calling the police."

Hermione groaned and pulled her wand from her pants. "Confundus!"

The phone slipped from her hand as she stared blankly ahead.

"Riley! Is everything alright in there? We can hear yelling!"

The door behind the desk opened and Hermione's wand slid from her hand, much as the phone had from the receptionist—or Riley as it would appear.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry what?" Mr. Granger asked and turned to see Riley looking confused. "What did you do to her? I'm going to call the police."

He started reaching for the phone when Hermione's mother walked out of the same room.

"Mum…" Hermione whispered and her eyes began to well up with tears.

Hermione's mother cocked her head to the side. "Do I know you?"

Hermione sniffled.

"We're past clients." Ron said and put his arm around Hermione to comfort and restrain her.

"I don't think so." She said and looked at Ron curiously as well.

"You remind me of someone…a little girl I used to know…and you I'm almost positive there were more of you…" She whispered.

"She remembers." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Hermione we need to reverse the spell now. Your dad's using the telephony to call someone." Ron said.

"Oh…" She turned to them and pulled out her wand again. "Confundus!"

Their eyes dulled and they slid against the wall to the floor.

"Alright, do it." Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath and pointed her wand at them with a silent prayer.

* * *

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as he walked over to his aunt slowly.

She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to him, with her red-rimmed eyes. "Yes Harry?"

"Is everything alright? We heard a crashing upstairs." He explained quickly.

"Yes, I tripped over a chair." She said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Alright then, I guess I should go back."

"Ginny seems nice." She said quickly as he tried to turn around.

"She is." He said as he turned back to face her. "The best."

"You really care for her, I can tell." Petunia said as she stood the picture on the table.

Harry sat down next to her.

"Your mother used to get the same look about that Potter boy. He had the same one for her." She picked at the table. "It used to make me so jealous. No one had ever looked at me like that, not even Vernon…"

Harry looked down uncomfortably.

"I want you to know that I love your mother. No matter what happened between us, I loved her immensely." Petunia said.

"I sort of always figured." He said. "I mean you wouldn't have taken me in if you hadn't, I imagine. Also, I just always imagined you did because…I had never met her and I loved her."

"I wish you had gotten to meet her Harry." She sniffled. "She was so energetic, full of life and passion. She was special. More special than I could have been."

Harry imagined he wasn't supposed to hear the last part as she muttered it but he couldn't help but respond.

"My mum thought you were special. I know she did. She loved you too." Harry said.

"I assume but the way I treated her, I can imagine that she didn't like me." She sniffled. "That's the great thing about family; you can love them but not like them at all."

"I guess that's how you felt about me." Harry said. He had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but in the end it had sounded bitter and resentful. He hated it but it was how he really felt.

"I love you Harry."

He was so shocked to hear her that he couldn't move.

"When you first came to us, you used to cry every night. Wanted your parents I would imagine, you could tell I wasn't your mum, and Vernon and Dudley would sleep through it. But I never could. All I could imagine was you crying that way with your…mother laying there…dead." She choked slightly on her words.

"Anyway, I used to come downstairs to try and help you sleep and even after you had slept I would sit there and look at your eyes. Just thinking of your mother." She stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed. "You should go to bed; it's been a long day."

Harry nodded and walked up to his room, with only one lingering look at his aunt, who only sat there staring at the photo.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We have to wait; it could take a while for the spell to reverse." Hermione said wringing her hands again.

"How long is a while?" Ron asked worriedly.

She shrugged. "Minutes, hours, days…months." She gulped. "It hopefully won't take that long. My mum recognized us and she remembered your family."

"My family?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"She said there were more of you." She walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair (luckily he was slouching down on the wall). "The Weasleys are a bit noticeable."

She heard a groaning and turned to her parents who were finally starting to stir.

Her father immediately stood up defensively. "What did you do to us?"

Ron reached behind his back and held his wand tightly. Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't you remember me?"

"How could I forget? You haven't left. I'm still calling the police. Don't think I won't!" He reached down towards his wife helping her up.

Hermione's eyes had welled up with tears and Ron couldn't help but see the disappointment in her eyes.

Her mother started hiccupping as she stood.

"That's odd." Ron mumbled and Hermione sniffled. "Let's just go, love. Well come back tomorrow and try again. Maybe by then they'll have remembered." He whispered.

She nodded and he took her hand leading her out the door.

"Hermione?" The voice was groggy and confused but she still knew who it was.

"Mum?" She whispered turning around and then before she could say anything else her mother was holding her tightly and crying.

"You are in a lot of trouble."

**Ok so thats it! Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out soon hopefully. The next chapter will jump through the summer a bit to get things moving along, there's only a few more things I want to do during the summer before the girls return to school so that should be from one to two chapters! Also anyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter soon! So have a good day! And review! I'll love you! **

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**FYI- there is like a month time jump from the end of the last chapter and everyone's back. :D **

**Oh and I have a little story for my fellow potter fans. **

**So the other day I was at hot topic and now that the new deathly hallows stuff is coming out they are putting the old stuff on clearance, which is when I strike. I've recently gotten like 4 Harry Potter shirts (btw if you buy the wand-pens from their they recently started selling them again and they added hermione's and Dumbledores to the collection). On Saturday, I noticed a Dobby shirt from the chamber of secrets, and I thought well this is awesome I'll get it! And so I bought it and on the top it had a quote of Dobby's from the movie, were he's like Dobby has come to save you sir, or something like that. So I get home and my friend wanted me to take a picture of it so she could see it. So I lay it out and sure enough the quote is in english but the title (chamber of secrets) is in German! I was so utterly confused for five minutes, its not even funny!**

**Anyway, I thought all my potter fans would find that as hilarious as I did. **

**Oh and for those of you who can't remember what happened in the last few chapters (sorry :/ my bad). What basically has happened is that Hermione and Ron fought causing her to Australia alone where Ron romantically came after her and they shagged for a few hours and then they found Hermione's parents and changed back their memories. Harry and Ginny went to go and see his family at Private Drive, where Vernon was of course rude as ever but Petunia and Dudley where nice and he even had a nice bonding moment with Petunia. Neville and Luna have been dating and Neville's been working as an auror. Percy's been dating an office assistant named Audrey and he recently found George at rock bottom in his apartment, where he admitted that he was lying to everyone about how he truly felt so Percy forced him to move in with him. Finally, Rita Skeeter announced her writing of a book about Snape's life. I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know.**

**Now read.  
**

**Chapter 17**

"Is that her?" There was pounding steps down the stairs and a brief hesitation at the end of the stairs.

"No!" Harry and Ginny shouted angrily.

"Sorry." Ron snapped and ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to hurt your brother if he continues with this behaviour." Harry said.

"Leave him alone, he's excited that Hermione's coming back today." Ginny said as she cleaned around the room.

"He's been doing that for weeks." Harry said. "He knows that she's coming back tonight for dinner."

Ginny smiled at his unnecessary aggravation. "Are you nervous?"

"No." He said but his voice cracked as he spoke. "Maybe a little." He admitted.

Ginny dropped a book onto a table. There were heavy steps on the stairs.

"No!" They both screamed.

Harry shook his head as Ron ran back up the stairs.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ginny said and walked over to him.

"Just that my family, my friends, most of the order, my future boss, and my aunt and cousin are going to be sitting at one table…all at once…speaking to each other…conversing…" His eyes widened. "I need to stop this now."

"Harry." Ginny said and shook his shoulders. "Calm down, it's your birthday. Enjoy it." She said.

He groaned as he noticed the fire turn green.

"Ron!" He yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Wait!" He shouted as he bounded down the seven flights of stairs and jumped down the last few barely making it to his feet.

He hardly stumbled to the fireplace when Hermione stepped out. "Oh, you're here? I didn't realize the time." Ron said as she jumped into his arms.

"_Liar_." Ginny sung.

Hermione laughed and chastely pressed her lips to his before breaking their embrace.

"Happy birthday Harry." She said and handed him a thick and perfectly wrapped package, which he could only assume was another Quidditch book.

"Thanks Hermione." He said kissing her cheek and taking the package from her hand.

She smiled and moved over to Ginny and hugged her as Ginny whispered something to her.

Hermione continued to whisper back and Ron pouted. He pulled Hermione to him. "She's mine, leave her alone."

Ginny shot him a treacherous look. "Don't be such a baby, Ron, she's not a toy."

"My toy." He mumbled placing his chin atop of her head.

"Has anyone else arrived?" Hermione asked as she sent her bag up to Ginny's room.

"No." Harry said. "We're having a family lunch before the party."

"Harry's been fretting because his Aunt Petunia's coming." Ginny snickered.

"_Ginny_. I told you that in confidence." Harry whispered.

"Mate, you didn't need to say anything. We all knew. You've been running around with your knickers in a twist all week." Ron laughed.

"Me, you were running up and down the stairs like a little school girl, every time you heard a sound because you thought it was Hermione." Harry said.

"At least I didn't try on about four different outfits." Ron taunted.

"That was you!" Harry cried.

Ron blushed and Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So how are your parents?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, we were able to make all the repairs on our house that the Death Eaters made when they came looking for us. It wasn't nothing too bad. It looks as if when they noticed that no one was there, they abandoned the idea. And they've been adjusting nicely to remembering. I think they've just about remembered everything that I made them forget."

The fire flamed and George walked out and dusted himself lightly.

"Boys! Stop arguing. Or I will make you degnome the lawn, no matter whose birthday it is. Hello dear," She pressed a kiss to George's cheek. "Your aunt is going to be here any moment, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. "So let me take a look at you."

"I believe she knows what he looks like mother." George said as he handed Harry a wrapped gift. "Despite his ghastly appearance, I doubt she'll be surprised."

"Unless you are going to help me, go to the kitchen George." She snapped as she straightened Harry's clothes.

"Mum!"

"George!"

"Yes mother!"

"Now, Ron go into the kitchen and help your brother set the table." She said.

"But, Herm—" He whimpered.

"You'll see her plenty throughout the day, now go!" She pushed him out the door despite his frown.

"Now, Hermione I need you and Ginny to go and look for one of the high chairs in the attic. Teddy and Andromeda are coming to lunch as well." She said and the shuffled off continuing to whisper to each other.

"What about me Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"I need you to listen very carefully to me now dear…"

Harry nodded.

"This is of the utmost importance…I need you to have a wonderful birthday." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I know we couldn't really enjoy your birthday last year with all that was going on—"

"It was perfect!" Harry protested.

"And I know that there are a few people missing that should be here, but I need you to enjoy it. Just imagine this as a surrogate for your seventeenth birthday." She said.

Harry nodded.

"But in all seriousness, make a table outside for the presents and do not open a single one, we need to make a list of all the presents to send out thank you notes." She smiled.

Harry did as he was told with the few distractions of new arrivals—Charlie, Percy (with an extra guest), Bill, and Fleur. He made it back inside the house just as Petunia and Dudley arrived at the door.

"The muggles are here! The muggles are here!" George cried.

"George!" Molly cried. "If I see any of your toys out at all during today I will give you hell! Do you understand?"

"Yes mum!"

Harry opened the door and greeted his relatives. They shuffled in quietly and examined the house.

Harry could see he distaste on Petunia's face but to his surprise she simply smiled through it.

"Hello, come on in. Lunch should be starting soon." Harry said. "We're just waiting on a few other people."

"Wonderful." Petunia said.

"Oh! Hello!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she saw them. "It's so wonderful to have you here!" She practically shrieked.

"Really mum, any loud—"

"George!" She yelled and he grimaced and went back to setting the table.

"Lovely to see you both again." Hermione said as she shook their hands.

Petunia shrieked as the fireplace roared with green fire and Luna and Neville walked out cleanly, without so much as a smudge.

"Well, hello. Sorry to have startled you." Luna said in her trance inducing voice.

"It's quite alright." She said.

"She startles easily." Dudley said.

"Uh, Luna, Neville this is my aunt and my cousin."

"Harry their nargles are completely off for the horrific ways you described them." Luna said.

"Luna!" Neville cried.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Look, there's food. I'm hungry. Let's go over there now." He said and walked over to the table, dragging her with him, and they both sat at the table.

The fire flared again and Andromeda and Teddy walked through.

Mrs. Weasley squeaked happily and walked over, instantly picking Teddy up. "You get more adorable every time I see you." She handed Teddy to Harry as Andromeda yawned.

"Dear, you must be exhausted, why don't you go to my room and take a nap." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I couldn't, it's Harry's birthday—"

"Go." Harry said. "I'll take care of him. _Won't I? Yes I will._" Teddy giggled loudly as Harry kissed him.

"Bless you." She said and practically sprinted to the bedroom.

Harry brought Teddy over to his family as the rest of his friends moved to the table. "This is Teddy, my godson."

"He's delightful." Petunia said.

Teddy giggled and his hair colour shifted to Dudley's and Dudley jumped a little.

"He does that." Harry shrugged. "It's one of his many talents."

Teddy laughed and smacked Harry in the face. "As is hitting me in the face." He sighed. "Let's eat."

They all began to sit down. George smirked and jumped to sit down next to Hermione's only empty side.

"Move George." Ron demanded.

"But I want to sit next to Hermione." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"_Move_." Ron growled.

"Ronald, honestly. I'm not a child; I am perfectly capable of sitting alone." She snapped.

"But—"

"You heard her _Ronald._" George smirked.

Ron glared but simply sat down in the next available seat.

"So please tell us about your life in the muggle world!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily above of Teddy's babbling and the boys quiet squabbling.

"Oh, it's really nothing." Dudley said.

"Yes, and its Harry's birthday, we must have something more interesting to talk about." Petunia said.

Teddy slammed his hands onto the table knocking over his plate onto the floor and several surrounding areas.

Hermione took out her wand quickly. "_Scourgify_."

The mess disappeared and Teddy began to cry. Harry reached over and pulled Teddy out of his high chair and onto his lap.

"How's work, Neville?" Harry asked as he laid Teddy on his lap.

He shrugged. "Difficult lately. A lot of the death eaters have gone into hiding. And they're not coming out for anything. It'll be a while until we're able to find them again."

"You should use the nargle tracking spell. They always hide with evil." She smiled as if nothing she had said was completely mental.

"I'll suggest it to Kingsley." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before returning to his food.

There was a tapping at the window to distract everyone from them. They all turned to see an owl handling several letters.

The window flapped open and the owl flew in, dropping the letters before flying back out.

"They're from Hogwarts." Ginny said as she took the stack of letters. She handed one to Hermione, and Luna; as well as Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Professor McGonagall, must know we're here." Neville said.

"The headmasters have a tracking spell on all the students." Ron said.

"Or she was invited to the party." Hermione said leaning over so she could see him.

"Well then." Ron snapped.

Ginny smiled as she read her letter and showed it to Harry. "Captain? That's brilliant." He kissed her on the cheek and all her brothers made gagging sounds.

"Honestly." Harry said.

Hermione shrieked as she opened her letter.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"I'm head girl." She smiled showing them her pendant.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I thought she told you that when we were at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"That's not the point Harry." She said with a glare.

He hugged the baby protectively. "Sorry, congratulations. You deserve it."

Ron stood up and kissed her on the check.

Luna quietly contemplated her letter. However, Harry, Ron and Neville did not even open them.

"Why aren't you opening your letter?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

The table suddenly went quiet.

"Why did everyone stop talking?" Petunia whispered to Harry.

"I think you're about to find out." Harry said quietly.

Ron, with his ears already burning, turned redder as everyone looked at him. "I—uh…wasn't planning on going back…"

George suddenly realized where he was sitting and regretted his eagerness to annoy Ron. "Uh oh." He slowly moved his chair out of the line of fire, and if Hermione noticed, she didn't let on.

"I thought you were going to think about it." She said in a calm voice that scared Ron and several other people at the table.

He chuckled nervously. "Can't we talk about this at another time…_alone_?"

"_No_, we can't Ronald. Maybe you'll be able to tell your family why you lied to me?" She cried.

"I didn't lie to you! I did think about it! My answer just didn't change." He gulped guiltily. "You knew I didn't want to go back to school!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you wanted to spend your life running around some stupid store selling trinkets! No offense George."

"Offense taken." George said.

Ron stood up angrily. "Well of course you would think it was stupid! If it doesn't have to do with books you think it's stupid!" He bellowed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Right now yes!" She cried standing up.

Teddy giggled. "_No_, no, no. Bad time Teddy." Harry said rocking him on his lap.

"Glad to know what you really think of me!" Ron crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, you always act like this!" She screeched.

"Children, please! Now is not the time to be doing this." Mrs. Weasley said and Ron and Hermione sat down while glowering at each other. "George move your chair back to the table and eat your food."

"Yes mum."

"So Audrey…" George said. "Did you get dropped on your head as a child?"

"George!"

* * *

Ron slammed the door to his room after Hermione walked in. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione pointed her wand and made sure that no one would be able to hear them. "How could you not be going back Ron?"

"Me first." He said angrily. "You are mental! What were you thinking starting an argument like that in front of my family—_our _family!"

"I'm angry Ronald! Sorry I didn't worry about who was listening!" She slammed her body down on his bed. "We are in a relationship now; you can't just make snap decisions like that without consulting me."

"It wasn't a snap decision, I've been thinking about this for a long time Hermione!" Ron said. "Stop treating me like I don't know what's going on or I'm too dumb to think this through for myself!"

"That's not what I think; don't put words in my mouth."

"Well then what do you think because you sure as hell won't tell me." Ron said sitting down next to her. "Tell me what is wrong and I will try to fix it."

Hermione brought her knees up to her chest. "Nothing's wrong but everything is."

Ron groaned. "That doesn't make sense, Hermione." He turned to her. "Just tell me…I don't even know just tell me Hermione."

She covered her face with her hands. "I feel like you're leaving me again."

"I—"

"I'm scared that I won't be able to be at Hogwarts without both you and Harry. I'm scared of what people are going to think about me. I'm scared of being alone. And I'm scared that…we won't be able to handle the separation."

Hermione couldn't help but start sobbing. "Please Ron. Please come back." She pulled him so he was on top of her and she was pressed into his chest. "Don't leave me."

Ron wrapped his arms around her. He could feel his heart wrenching apart. The girl he loved was begging him for the one thing he couldn't give her. What was he supposed to do?

"_Please_."

He reached for her face and pulled it to his so they were eye level. "Listen to me, are you listening?"

She nodded and despite her displeasure he loved the way she looked when she cried.

"I _love_ you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now, you are going to go back to school, you are going to more NEWTs than anyone in their history. We are going to see each other as often as you go to Hogsmeade and as often as I can sneak into the castle. We are going to stay in love and shag each other every chance that we get. Then at your graduation, I will be there and I promise you that on that day we will move in together and truly start our lives together. Do you understand?"

"You don't know that!" She cried.

"Yes I do." He said calmly. "Hermione we'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can believe that." She whispered.

"I believe enough for the both of us." He said.

"Ron—"

"Why are we even worrying about this now?" Ron said. "It's Harry's birthday, can we please go and enjoy it?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. Ron kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

"Twenty galleons that Ron that doesn't even comeback from that room." George said as they heard the door slam with some muffled yelling before complete silence.

"What have I told you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand and the dishes zoomed to the sink.

"No betting." George sighed. "Honestly mother, you never let me have any fun."

"I'm sure you'll get over it somehow dear."

"Don't be so sure!"

"I do hope that they don't wake up Andromeda." Mrs. Weasley said ignoring George.

The fire roared to life in the other room and Kingsley walked in brushing the ashes off his arms.

"Minister!" Percy cried standing up.

"I told you Percy, you don't have to stand up every time I walk into a room." Percy blushed and sat back down to where Audrey rubbed his arm consolingly.

"Harry, I need to speak with you." Kingsley said.

"Sure." Harry said while he held Ginny's hand.

"It's rather private, or at least I think it should be." He said. "That's why I arrived a bit early."

Harry stood but he didn't let go of Ginny's hand and it wasn't even a moment before she realized that he wanted her to go with him. He wanted her in his private conversation. She smiled to herself as they walked outside with Kingsley.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Good news or bad news first?" Kingsley asked.

"Good news." Harry said quickly.

"Well, you can get your inheritance today." He smiled.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Inheritance…I thought I already had it."

"No, what you had was only supposed to get you through school. The rest was put into a safe until you became of age, which was technically last but with all that was going on, Dumbledore, Remus and I had agreed beforehand that we should keep it quiet for a while so that none of his followers or him would be able to get access to it. Remus and I had intended to tell you about it the night of the wedding so that you would have access to it, in case you needed it. However we all remember how that ended."

Harry nodded. "Exactly what does the inheritance consist of?"

"Well, let us say a lot more than what is in your bank currently, the house that your parents were living in before they passed—unfortunately we all know that that is unusable but technically you still own the land—as well as your mother's childhood home when they bought your aunts house, and the Potter mansion, which is where your father and grandfather grew up. As well as a few other valuable profits and investments."

"Suffice to say, it is a lot and on Monday, I believe you should come to the ministry and take care of your assessments."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"I will ask for Bill and Percy to be there to help take care of it."

Harry nodded. "Now what's the bad news?"

Kingsley shifted slightly. "I'm awfully sorry about this and I've tried all I could to fix it but there was only so much I could do. I have found out that Rita Skeeter's novel about Severus Snape, includes a whole section…on your mother, your father and several mentions of Sirius and Remus."

**Dun, dun, dun. So I was going to make this longer but I thought this was a nice little cliffhanger. Also I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I've been super busy in school but now its vacation and I have a buttload of more time. So I will be updating more often. I've also been posting a few short stories that have popped into my head. Most of them are two shots but I will add some one shots to the story soon :) **

**Also in case anyone was wondering I did change the pairing on this story because I really don't focus on one couple during the story so I didn't want to single one couple out but the pairings are canon, as is stated in the summary.**

**Now back to the matter at hand, if you like the following pairings: Luna/Neville, Rose/Scorpius, and Teddy/Victoire click on my penname and go to my page, read and review to the stories that pertain to your liking because they are amazing! If I do say so myself.**

**Please review, and goodnight. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I had a fit of Last Trailer ever inspiration and decided to write the next chapter. Not much to say except enjoy.**

**Chapter 18  
**

"What do you mean?" Harry asked attempting to contain his anger.

Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly but he could barely feel it with the anger coursing through his body.

"I've been trying to get an advanced copy of her book and tried to stop it but technically, we can't. It's against the ministry of magic. I don't even think that a word from the Chosen One will help." Kingsley said apologetically.

"I know you have Kingsley." He said roughly.

Ginny placed her hand on his shoulders and rubbed his back.

"I will get you a copy as soon as possible and see if I can do anything to stop it but I don't think I can." Kingsley said with a solemn look.

Harry nodded. "It's alright. No use getting worried until I can actually see it. Maybe for once Rita won't do something that won't cause me shame for the rest of my life and the need to hurt her."

Kingsley nodded. "Very wise Harry. However, I highly doubt that."

Ginny giggled quietly, attempting to lighten the moment. "Come on, let's go back inside. People will start arriving soon."

Harry and Ginny walked in quietly where Hermione and Ron had already returned and George was unfortunately dolling out Galleons to Percy, while he smiled.

"Promise you won't spend the whole day stewing about this." Ginny said quietly to him as people began arriving.

"I won't." Harry said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised that as many people showed as did but he was shocked that Ms. Weasley had invited so many people. She had invited all of the DA members, most of the students in his year, all of his past Quidditch team members, all of the Professors at Hogwarts and all of the remaining order. Basically anyone he had ever met. Not only magical as Ms. Figg was also at the party.

It was quite a shock to him, to see all those people squeezed tightly at the burrow. He was positive there were more people than at Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"There sure are a lot of people here Harry." Petunia said as she and Dudley walked over to him.

Ginny had let his side to talk to members of the DA (mostly Neville and Luna).

"Yeah, I know." Harry said nervously. "I don't think I've talked to most of these people. Mrs. Weasley tends to go overboard, and well one of her sons died in the war, so she's been going extremely overboard. We had another party a couple weeks ago for Percy and Mr. Weasley's promotions and well, that was about double this size."

Petunia nodded. "Who are all these people though?"

Harry pointed to the group of adults. "Those are all my professors from school, and watch out for that one in the green, he'll want to talk to you about my mum." He pointed to the group where Ginny was standing. "That is the DA, it stands for Dumbledore's Army, it was a group we came up with in our fifth year because our Professor wouldn't teach us any defensive spells, so we decided we would practice on our own." He pointed over to the group housing Oliver and Angelina. "Most of them were on my Quidditch team, at one point or another. Except for the big, burly one. He and I competed in this tournament in my fourth year, along with Fleur. That's pretty much everyone I really know. Everybody else I went to school with."

"Oh dear." Petunia said.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley went into the pandemonium of the crowd and clapped her hands. "Alright, alright. Now, last year we did not get to properly celebrate Harry's birthday, and the seventeenth year is a big one. So we properly celebrating now. So I thought that maybe some of us would like to share some stories about Harry."

Hagrid gasped. "Me firs'!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Of course Hagrid."

Harry groaned. "This is going to get embarrassing."

Petunia smiled and she and Dudley looked over intrigued.

"Now, I've known Harry since he was a wee little baby. Could fit in the palm of me hand he could!" Harry could already see his eyes watering. "I knew his parents and his parents parents. Now the Potters are the most respectable family, besides the Weasleys of course, that one could meet. Harry was no exception, and he…" Tears began falling on his face. "when he was just a wee little tyke, only twelve, he worked endlessly to get me to clear my name—"

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "I was the one who was terrified by your little pet! It was all fine and dandy for Harry!"

"I was gettin' there Ron!" He shouted with a smile. "When he and Ron were wee little tykes," he wiped his eyes. "They are my heroes and don't think I forgotten about you Hermione!"

She smiled and blushed, burying her face into Ron's shoulders.

"And Harry you are my hero. Not just cause you fought He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or cause you are brave, which ya are, but cause of your loyalty, friendship and love for all ya friends, which I am glad to include myself in."

Harry smiled and looked down at his shows bashfully. "Thanks Hagrid."

"Aww come 'ere!" He shouted stamping over to Harry where he picked him up in a crushing hug.

"Hagrid." Harry said strained. "I love you too, please let go, I can't breathe."

Hagrid laughed his booming laugh and dropped Harry to the ground ruffled his hair before returning to his seat.

"I'm next!" Neville shouted. Much to Harry's surprise. He had gotten much braver than Harry had even realized.

As they all laughed about Neville's horribly embarrassing stories of the first year they had met, _almost_ no one noticed George slip into the house.

* * *

"George." Angelina said as she followed him into the house.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey."

"You can stop fake smiling." She said.

George nodded his head and dropped his fake happiness. The fact that she realized it made him want to smile but he couldn't seem to get the energy to do so. "Why are you in here?"

"I was following you of course." She said.

George nodded and turned to look out the window of the Burrow.

"Why are you here?"

"Happiness makes me sick." He mumbled. He shocked himself at his chagrin. There was no one he didn't cover up his sadness for. He didn't want anyone to see because he knew what they would say. Fred wouldn't want him to feel that way.

He knew they were right, it'd be the same way for him but he couldn't stop. It was as if he had a pain in his stomach constantly that could never go away. He wished so badly that it would.

He didn't want Fred back, well he did but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He just wanted for the pain to stop. He wanted to sleep in his bed again. He wanted to be able to smile with his friends again. Wanted to be able to look at a pretty girl and not feel guilty for thinking about asking her out. He wanted to be able to crack jokes with his family and torture them all the same. He did of course, as to not alert anyone. But he wasn't really there. He was doing all those things but he wasn't enjoying them.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, slipping next to him.

He shrugged.

"You can't hide from me George Weasley, I know you better than anyone, except for…" She stopped herself and looked down. She used to say it all the time when Fred was alive but know it felt wrong to speak his name.

"Except for Fred." He said. "You can say his name. I like to talk about him but no one else really does. Or if they do, I suspect they feel guilty saying it around me."

She nodded and looked at him sadly.

He turned to look at her. She was wearing a light purple dress that clung perfectly to her. Her legs and arms were toned and, despite her already dark skin, noticeably sun-kissed from playing professional Quidditch.

He had always known she was beautiful ever since their second or third year. Admittedly, Fred had noticed as well, however he had made it known. That was the way Fred was. He was harsher, more outspoken. Many didn't think it was possible but it was and George was shy. Especially around girls. He could talk a lot but when it came to them, he was as much of a blithering idiot as Ron was around Hermione.

Fred had given him most of his strength and courage to speak to them but without him he couldn't even if he wanted to. Which he did, especially now. But he kept feeling…

"Guilty." He whispered to her. She jumped shocked that he had spoken after such a long silence. "I feel guilty all the time."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Don't say it. I know, I know that Fred wouldn't want me to feel that way, I know he'd want me to enjoy my life but I can't help it. I feel guilty all the time. It's _like a hippogriff is sitting on my chest_." He couldn't help but be emphatic, and wave his arms around. "I feel guilty for smiling, for making jokes, for looking at the joke shop, for smiling at a pretty girl. I can barely look at you without feeling guilty. I just feel _guilty_."

She sighed and pulled him in closely for a hug and he groaned.

"What?" She asked pulling away slightly.

"I feel guilty for enjoying this."

She shook her head and evidently didn't read too much into it as she pulled him back to her. "I think Fred would want you too. I think he'd find it downright wrong if you didn't."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't been to my flat in over a month. I want to go home but I'm too scared. Things got ugly the last time I was there and I feel guilty spending all my time at Percy's flat and not letting him have any alone time with Audrey."

She scoffed and stepped out of his hug. "I will go with you, right after the party. We will go get your things from Percy's flat and then we will go to yours and I will help you clean up or move stuff, or get rid of anything you want."

He sighed. "Thanks Angelina."

"Now come on, we're missing highly embarrassing stories about The Chosen One. We need to have something to tell Rita Skeeter later."

* * *

After many stories were already shared, Ron finally stepped up to the center of the crowd and pushed people out of his way. "Alright, it's my turn."

"Oh dear." Harry said with a laugh.

He could only imagine which story Ron was going to tell. His aunt and cousin had paid perfect attention to all stories that were being told, which included his first snitch, petrifying Neville in first year, teaching "classes" for the DA, and standing up to Umbridge in fifth year.

"Now, I've known Harry for an exceptionally long time. We've had a lot of ups and downs, and a lot of times were he tried to get me killed."

The crowd chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know Harry; that was the real reason for you taking me along on all those fights. You wanted me out of the way so you could get a whack at my sister."

Ginny laughed and Harry smiled at her from across the crowd. "Turns out I didn't need you dead!"

"Lucky me. I know that I have gotten very temperamental at times, and that I was a complete arse at others but you're my best mate. I hope you know."

Harry smiled. "You're mine too."

"Oh just shut up and kiss already!" George yelled from the crowd, having returned without anyone noticing he or Angelina were gone.

"What I'm trying to say is that no matter what, I wouldn't change any our adventures…well most of them." Ron said.

Everyone clapped but he jumped as if suddenly remembering something. "Wait!" He reached through the crowd and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the center. "I would also like to say that Hermione Granger is my girlfriend. So back off mates."

Hermione smacked him in the arm but everyone started screaming and whistling, Harry included.

"Come on," George said pushing to the front. "Give us a good snog; we've been waiting for this for seven years!"

"No!" Hermione cried.

However Ron leaned over and pressed his lips to hers chastely and then pulled away.

"Sell out!" George cried.

"I think we are forgetting that this is not about Hermione and Ron snogging, it's about Harry!" Ginny cried stepping into the middle. "Speaking of I would like to go next."

"Gross!" Bill called. "You're only going to talk about how you like to snog him."

"What is it with my brothers being perverts?" Ginny said. "I was going to say nothing of the sort. I was simply going to say that Harry has a wonderful friend and boyfriend," all her brother's groaned. "And that I'm glad to have known him. Happy?"

"No." Her brother replied.

"Alright, I think that's enough talking about me for one day." Harry said.

"No wait, Harry!" Hermione called. "I just want to say one thing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, what?"

"Just that, you're like my brother and I love you very much." She said with a smile.

Harry sighed feeling guilty. "I love you too." He muttered embarrassed.

She walked over and hugged him tightly, almost as tightly as Hagrid.

He noticed Ron laughing and Harry looked over at him wickedly before grabbing his shirt and pulling him over into the hug.

"Alright." Harry said and pushed them away. "Enough of this weepy stuff. It's a party." He sighed and the rest of the party began to talk and he slipped back into the Burrow quietly, where Andromeda was playing with Teddy.

* * *

Ginny walked over to Hermione and pulled her away from Ron who was having an animated argument with Oliver Wood about the Chudley Cannons. The crowd had thinned out, mostly only Harry's true friends were around now thus there was a much smaller crowd.

"Can I talk to you, privately?"

Hermione nodded and allowed Ginny to pull her away into the area where the Weasley's would normally play Quidditch. "I want your advice."

Hermione nodded.

"Have you and Ron, well…done anything?"

"I don't understand." Hermione said tilting her head to the side like a dog.

"Done anything...well for lack of a better word sexually?"

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well of course not but it pertains to my questioning…"

"Oh, _oh!_" Hermione blushed. "Well, yes. I'm afraid there are not many other…things we could do."

"Oh." Ginny said. "I just, I want to do something special for his birthday, I mean I don't want to have sex—well I do but not now—with him, but I do want to do more."

Hermione blushed. "I really don't feel comfortable with this."

"I know I just don't have anyone else to go to. It's not like I can go to my mum and I'm definitely not going to Fleur."

"I have." Hermione admitted. "After our first night together, she calmed me down. I was hysterical."

"Hysterical?" Ginny sat down in the field.

"It was practically terrible." Hermione said sitting down next to her. "It was just so awkward and odd and it _hurt_."

Ginny nodded.

"Trust me, it gets better, _a lot _better but it was bad that first time." Hermione said. "And well, basically Ron wouldn't even look at me it was so bad, so I panicked and I was crying and Fleur talked to me and eventually, I was better and the next time it was better."

Ginny nodded. "That's something to look forward to."

"Sorry, I don't mean to discourage you, it's just the truth."

"I just, it's his birthday, and I thought today would be a good day. The only problem is that, he thinks I'm still ten years old and doesn't even try anything with me and it's so _annoying_." Ginny said frustrated. "I mean, I told him that I wanted to wait when we came back from Hogwarts but now I realize that even before, when we were together, he never tried anything either. We were alone several times when we were in Hogwarts but never once did he try to do anything."

"I'm not exactly the expert on this, Ginny but if I were in your situation, I would say that you should make him start thinking of you that way." Hermione stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants. "Also recall that we'll be leaving in a few weeks, and you won't be seeing Harry for over three months. Just for reference, I will keep Ron busy tonight for a few hours. Incase you were wondering."

Suddenly there was a shouting from over at the party.

* * *

As Harry slipped into the Burrow, Teddy was playing with his toys and Andromeda sat there watching him.

"Hello Harry, shouldn't you be out there enjoying the party." She said.

Harry shrugged and laid down on the floor next to Teddy. "I'd much rather be here. Don't tell Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled.

"How are you getting along?" He asked her.

"I'm making it. It's harder, being alone but I'm not really alone." She motioned over to Teddy where he was reaching over and playing with Harry's robe. "I know we never truly spoke about custody because technically, Teddy's yours but—"

"I'd never dream of taking him from you." Harry assured her. "I love Teddy but I'm too young to take care of him by myself." He sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I've been thinking about it for a while. I've come into a lot of inheritance, both from my parents and Sirius, and I want to give you and Teddy an account with enough money to take care of yourselves. I don't exactly know how much I have but it will be a significant amount and I want to be able to constantly fund money into it."

"Harry I'm not going to ask you to do that." She said.

"It's a good thing you're not asking me." He said. "This isn't just from me. I know my parents and Sirius would do the same thing. If Teddy was my age, I'm positive he would've gotten half of what I was given from my parents and Sirius, and I wouldn't doubt it. They were Lupin's brothers and you are Sirius' family, one way or another. So I will not be taking no as an answer."

She smiled at him. "You're a good boy Harry."

"I try." Harry said and looked at Teddy who had fallen asleep playing with his robes.

"I should take him home." She said and picked him up slowly.

"I want to help you out with more than money, Andromeda." He said quietly. "I want to see him at least once a week, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." She said with a tired smile. "You can come over on Friday, while I take a nap."

Harry nodded. "Brilliant."

"Well, I will floo myself out now." She said and walked to the fireplace.

Just as she had disappeared, he heard a commotion from the backyard. He ran out and heard shouting and spells being fired.

He turned just in time to pull his wand out and deflect a spell from his aunt and cousin.

"Get inside the house!" He called to them and pushed them inside the door. "Don't come out for anything!" He pulled the door closed, despite their concerned looks and magically sealed it.

He looked around for the culprits of the fight. He knew in the pit of his stomach before he saw them.

They were the only ones who would do this, and on his birthday.

Death eaters.

**I really didn't want to split the party up this much but it seemed a good place to stop. The next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think. **

**Also who do you think are the death eaters that are there? **


End file.
